


The Swanssons

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Bukkake, Condoms, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Dating, Ejaculation, Futanari, Girl Penis, Huge balls, Impregnation, Incest, Inflation, Large Cock, Loli, Multi, Onahole, Other, Watersports, cum, date, excessive cum, public exposure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: A young girl with a big tool makes a big mess in a convenience store... and then she makes an even bigger one! She and her parents are new in town!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. The New Girl

Rena covered her mouth as she let out a huge yawn, she was on the clock manning the register at her part-time job and she were supposed to be on her best behavior. This was one of those dull days and on days like these hours just dragged. Rena's wearing this store chains' allocated uniform, their outfit includes a red shirt, a pair of black pants and a small red pillbox hat, the chain absolutely insists this head-wear should be part of mandatory uniform.

Rena pulled on her shirt trying to to make it fit more comfortably and she's failing at it. Rena's always felt these shirts were a was size or a few too small, even more so since Rena is quite the busty half-Hispanic girl this shirt pretty much clings to her bust! Rena stretched in an attempt to power her tall but lethargic body up, she's a pretty tall young lady in her early twenties at five-foot, nine. She's inherited a lot of her height from her dad, who's a pretty tall man in his mid forties.

Ever since middle school Rena has been the tallest girl in her class and since then she's usually been the bustiest girl in her year too. Because of her height and bosom she had a nickname; she were known as: 'The Amazon' and she used to hate that title! During her school years Rena got lustful stares from the boys and jealous glares from the girls and had to learn to be on the defensive with both groups of genders, all because of her early to develop body. Back then Rena did have a small group of true friends so she was never a loner, they were all good friends and she had many fun times hanging out with them in and outside of school.

Rena's graduated from school since a few years and she has grown much more confident about her bust and height since. While Rena's happy about her body it sometimes still leads getting her some unwanted attention from some sleaze balls, like her manager Hans for example. Hans is a middle-aged man, he's short stubby and has receding hairline. The work uniforms are all provided by Hans and when she brought up the shirt being a bit snug he said: “This is the largest size they have, I'd order larger pairs especially for you if they had any,” she was pretty sure he was lying. Rena is convinced Hans just wants to gawk at her breasts, their shape is all the more visible in a shirt which fits this clingy.

In Rena's free time her fashion sense could be considered dressing down, she's always been more comfortable wearing unisex clothes, being a bit of a tomboy. Rena has never been able to see guys as romantic interests, Rena discovered she had a thing for other girls during late high school and she's identifies as a lesbian since. One of Rena's past lovers suggested she should totally dye her hair. Rena liked the idea and dyed her hair not long after; a vibrant purple and it's look which has stuck with her ever since.

The store felt barren to Rena, it was just that empty of other people. The shelves are all stocked to the brim with slightly up margined foods, snacks, candies and drinks, just waiting to be sold and but one customer. The the three in the store at the present is her, her manager Hans in his office out back and a single customer an old lady with gray hair, big round glasses she's wearing a large coat despite the warm weather outside. The wrinkly old woman seemed not able to make up her mind and moved between the furthest isles in the back of the store. While Rena were bored, she still preferred this solitude induced boredom over having Hans hanging over her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel him undressing her with his eyes whenever it just was the two of them alone together. 

“God,” Rena thought, if anything would happen, a customer, or someone, something, anything really, the boredom was hitting her even worse now, she had to let out another wider yawn and she could feel her eyes water this time.

Rena looked out of the store's glass window front and just then she spotted two blondes outside the store front, these two looked to be around her age, or possibly a few years older. The blondes had shoulder length hair, fake tans, some gaudy jewelry, skimpy skirts and barely there tube tops, their tops was so small bras was showing and they wore six inch tall platform heels and while both of them were very busty they were only about half the bust size of Rena's she reckoned.

“They've got to be strippers, or maybe street walkers...” Rena guessed.

Girls like them weren't really Rena's type but if they were to come in to and browse or buy something she'd at least have more to do. The only current customer had made her way from one corner to the other and back again and she had still not the left the furthest isles and despite being back there for so long she has yet put a single item in her shopping basket. Rena had checked up on the lady for a moment away and that was all it took for the street walkers outside to disappear to somewhere. 

“They must've already moved on,” Rena thought to herself. Rena sighed and turned around, she might as well do some dusting there behind the counter. Rena were only able to clean for about two minutes before she could hear the automatic front doors behind her slide open, could it be another customer?

Rena turned around and gasped, she had never expect to see someone quite like this! In through the doors a girl in her early tens had walked in. This girl was about two heads shorter than Rena, she was a natural brunette with hair a little bit longer than her shoulders, she had green eyes, freckles and wore a white sundress and no foot wear of any kind for some reason. Nothing about any of that was very shocking, oh no, what had Rena gasping for air was what kind of equipment this youth were carrying between her legs! This new visitor was sporting something Rena had never seen before, a cock which was several feet long and had a massive pair of plump balls dangling low just underneath it and between the girl's legs looking like they were very heavy!

“W-welcome,” Rena stuttered as she greeted the girl with the over-sized and completely exposed genitalia, the girl in question looked back at her and she smiled and waved and gave her a simple “hi”.

The hung futa girl were sporting a half-chub, Rena guessed. Rena had never seen a dick of this size before and none at all in the flesh anyways. Rena estimated the size of her half-hard member got to be something like three feet long and that meaty thing bobbed and wobbled as she the girl moved and so did her hefty balls do too.~ The girl were obviously used to carry her package around and had to be plenty strong to make it look this easy.

“Like OMG,” Rena thought and her face were getting redder out of embarrassment, how could this girl have a cock that big? Why is she walking around with that thing out completely unashamed? How come she's able to move around with that thing effortlessly like that? And why is she barefoot?! Rena had so many questions and not all of them had equal importance!

As Rena were standing there fidgeting however the girl made her way deeper into the store. Rena followed the girl with the super sized cock with her eyes, she still stood there behind the counter. She can't help but think this girl seemed like she was like any other completely normal girl, like any other customer... but with a super-sized appendage attached to her. The hung girl looked left and right, she looked like she were browsing and had a hard time deciding and then she turns around a bit too suddenly.

“W-wait, don't!” Rena shouted as she saw what were about to transpire!

The girl wasn't able to stop however, she had turned a little bit too fast and suddenly there were a tower of some local brand of canned fruit and she knocked it over with her pole by accident. The cans went tumbling down and it covered her and her humongous thing!

“Oh no!” Rena shouted and hurried on over and so did the old lady who had been browsing in the back of the store till now, she was surprisingly fast at getting there as well, she had reached the accident site at the same time Rena had.

“What in tarnation!” The elderly lady shouted, “what made all of these cans topple like this!? Wait... is there someone buried underneath all of th...” the lady stopped herself when she saw it; when she saw the mass of a dick!

That young brunette's girl-cock, her gigantic, throbbing, uncut and vein-ridden tower which was pointing straight up at the ceiling, the owner of this majestic cock were somewhere below the pile of knocked over cans. The girl-cock throbbed and gushed with pre-cum, it looked to Rena like this cock now had gotten completely erect, she had grown bigger, maybe added about foot to it's length and maybe a one or two inches to it's thickness.

“She wasn't this size when she first came in... surely?” Rena speculated, she didn't look hard when she came in anyways, it was more like a half-chub then, she guessed not knowing much about cocks. Rena tried her best not to think about this now rigid phallus and she did her best not to brush against it as she tosses the cans aside, saving the girl buried under them.

“I-I'm fine, just fine,” the freckled youth said after getting excavated.

“Y-you should be ashamed of yourself!” The old lady yelled as soon as she could see the girl's face! 

“Public indecency! Young people these days,” she continued, she was so angry at the young futa that she spat and alternated between bouncing up and down and stomping with her foot out of rage.

“H-hey it's not like I can do anything about that... she's a just soo... big, I'm so big,” the brunette tried to say in her own defense. “There aren't really any clothes that fit my thing... I mean she changes in size so much,” she refers to her penis as a 'she' and with Rena's help she got back up on her feet. There were cans are littered everywhere.

“I-I never meant to cause a commotion or-or offend anyone... I just wanted to pick up a soda and maybe some snacks and that was it...” she said distressed, her eyes filled with regret and sadness as she took the verbal abuse hurled at her from the old hag.

The bat was soo mad she were fuming! She showed no empathy for the unfortunate girl Rena had saved from the pile of cans. The old bitch continued to stomp yell and she did items started to fall out of her coat pockets. The lady had pocketed things and lots of them at that, snacks, toothpaste, dog biscuits and even a large can of energy drink she had managed to cram into a pocket with the other stuff.

“You were going to pay for all of that...?” Rena began and she only just did as that rude old lady bolted! It happened so suddenly, Rena wasn't ready for that, the thief leaped over the cans and ran for the doors. Rena tried to go after her but stumbled on a can and fell, luckily her fall got cushioned by the brunette's big cock. 

“O-ouch... s-sorry about that, are you okay?” Rena asked, as she got off of the girl's genitals as soon as she could. 

“I-I'm okay, that... that didn't hurt,” the girl with the freckles said with a forced smile, “I'm sorry about the mess... I'll help you with the cans,” she said, being eager to be helpful.

Rena placed her palm on the shorter girl's head and said; “don't worry about it, I'll get my manager to clean up,” Rena gave her a thumbs up and smiled and once again she couldn't help herself but look at the futa's throbbing and vigorously leaking thing.

The girl's erection in question looked even bigger now that the she were standing up, her length surpassed even Rena's height, being towered over by a cock was quite a new experience to Rena. Rena wasn't into men, she knew this, but she's learning that she clearly has a thing for cocks!

“T-thank you Rena, you're nice,” the youth said and bowed in a gesture of thanks, her arching cock wobbled as she did and it was dribbling with semi-clear pre, making several wet spots on the floor.

“How do you know my name?” Rena asked she never recalled introducing herself.

The brunette giggled, “it's on your name tag,” she replied and smiled. The smile she had when she came in had returned.

“Oh... I guess it does...” Rena said and gave herself a light facepalm.

“What's your name?” Rena inquired, she were curious to learn more about this interesting girl. She looked into those green eyes of hers in an attempt to not gawk at her cock again... but to no avail that thing was just ever present and she couldn't help herself and had to sneak in a glance or two while they conversed. There was just something about this girl-cock's size, those plump nuts of hers and that divine potent smell she let out which was all just overwhelmingly sexy to Rena. Rena's mouth watered from the cock-smell alone. Rena had an urge to stroke that shaft, to grope those wonderful heavy balls! Rena did her best to knock her impure thoughts aside but couldn't help but get a moist between her legs in the presence of this cutie and her sexy monster.~

“Evelynn miss. My name is Evelynn,” Evelynn beamed, “but I prefer to just go by Eve, that's what my friends calls me. Me and my moms just moved in, we're new in town,” she added.

“Then let me welcome you to town Evelynn. My name's Rena, like you said before, Rena Raima is my full name,” she said and she were relived that the girl had returned to that bright and cheerful outlook she had when she first came in.

“Evelynn's got to be tougher then she looks mentally too,” Rena thought.

“I can't say I've ever met or even seen a girl as, uhm... big, as you before,” Rena said and she continued to have her legs closed, she can't help but get increasingly more turned on and subsequently even more wet!~

Again, Rena does her best to stay professional.

Then Rena had an idea! “How about this; what if you picked out something to drink and some snacks or candies if you'd prefer and I'd pay for it to make it up to you?”

“Really? I mean... I made such a mess, I've not done anything to warrant you giving me anything...” Eve looked troubled, she wasn't sure she could accept a gift in good conscious as she looked all around at the canned fruit mess.

“No, no, this is because of you catching me with that that penis of yours. It was as soft as a cushion, I totally didn't expect that to be the case at all by the way. You used to to break my fall I'm sure you didn't, you?”

“I...” Eve began, “you could tell I tried that? I thought for sure you'd be creeped out if I said I did that intentionally...”

Rena shook her head and assured Evelynn that that wasn't the case at all. To Rena Evelynn is as cute as a button, she would never get creeped out by anything she did, she's at least pretty confident about that, that and turned on!

Evelynn had a ponder and then told her what she'd like; a can of cola and a bag of lightly salted potato chips. Eve's face shined at Rena as she gave her the drink and the snacks, Eve's member bobbed and bounced a little, Rena mused it looked like Eve's cock was happy too? Rena chuckled to herself at that mental image; “a happy cock?“

After Eve had decided on her picks the two moved to the cash register and they completed the deal. Rena handed Eve the receipt after she paid for the two items out of her own pocket.

“You're more than welcome,” she said.

Rena thought it was a good thing she were wearing black pants and standing behind the counter, otherwise it would be absolutely obvious to Evelynn that her panties was soaking wet by now and her pants was getting there too.

“Anything else, sweetie?” Rena asked wishing that there were something more she could do to keep Eve, the object of her affection, in the store with her even for just a smidge longer. 

“I've run out,” Eve began as patted her erection, “you wouldn't have any condoms in stock by any chance? Any in my size?” Ones able to handle her members size difference, both flexible and strong.~

“N-noo... nothing that would even remotely fit you...” Rena looked at that throbbing and leaking erection it could certainly use a condom to stop it from making such a mess, pre were coming out continuously. 

“How come you got hard like this by the way... I mean, you did get hard right? You weren't this big when you first came in but soon after... yeah?” Rena added, her eyes once more entirely locked on that thing's meaty head, she wanted it inside of her; if Rena were to think about this rationally it'd never fit, but she'd just so love to try, she needs that cock!

“W-well... it's... it's because of your breasts miss... they were looking soo big and soft and...” Eve said unable to stop herself from telling the lewd truth. Eve were gushing about Rena's breasts, Rena's huge near soccer ball sized breasts. Rena from hearing this had her heart skip a beat, their feelings were mutual? Rena got super happy!

That cock of Evelynn's has the power to let out a lot of powerful pheromones and it's partially responsible of clouding Rena's judgment.

Rena's under the influence of Eve's powerful pheromones and had she not been so turned and under Eve's spell she would've normally never propose something like this, since Eve is but a kid.  
Rena gave Eve a proposal: “You can touch them if you want, touch my breasts” she said then bit her lips cutting off her voice, as she realized what she just had said. Rena had just made a sexual advance on an underage girl and the two of them were blushing a bright red out of excitement.~

With shaky hands Eve reached for those incredible plump breasts, she had wanted to give them a big squeeze ever since she came in. Eve's palms sank into them and they were every bit as incredible as she knew they'd be! Rena loved this, having Eve's small hands groped her large bosom and Eve's throbbing cock was only inches away and she were and that thing were gushing with pre from it.~

“M-miss... mmmh...” Eve moaned as she gave those breasts a thorough workout, she dug her fingertip into them and Rena didn't mind. There are just so much boobage, breast simply overfilled her hands and seeped between her fingers. Evelynn gushed with pre-cum and the leakage intensified, the stuff which were coming out had gotten thicker as well, Eve's semen seemed to be mixing with her pre, making a blend.~ 

Rena thought that Evelynn were having an orgasm, she was shooting out more, shooting out farther and it was thicker as well. To think Evelynn were having an orgasm right there and then in front of her while she kept groping her breasts, if it would've been possible Rena would blush an even deeper red! Rena's head spun from the scent of that girl-cock and she started squirting, coming straight into her panties soaking her pants, Rena had orgasm from this young and overly hung girl groping her tits!

“A-aaahn... you're gushing s-soo much... mmmf... you're cumming!” Rena stumbled on her words due to her own hands free orgasm! Rena's eyes were intently glued to that dick-head of Eve's and she saw it bubbling like an active volcano. Eve's pre-stuff got thicker and thicker.~

Evelynn, was gushing a lot but she weren't even cumming, her boner were simply edging and when Rena called her out on it she had jolted and took a quick leap backwards away from her. Eve panicked! She had to get out of here before she made an even bigger mess then the one she already had!

“S-sorry... for all the trouble a-and thanks again for the snacks,” Eve said and then bowed once more, she then grabbed her things then ran for the doors. Eve's cock which was still arching upwards and squirting out pre, now thick wads of pre as she ran a few blobs of her cum hits the ceiling on her way out and got stuck up there!

Rena stood there flabbergasted, Evelynn had taken off in quite a rush. Rena looked out the doors which had automatically closed behind Eve as she left and she saw that this young futa hadn't gotten that far yet, in fact she looked like she had frozen in place just outside. Evelynn was staring at something to the right which was just outside of Rena's viewing angle. Rena wondered what it could've been, she saw that needy cock of Evelynn's were still gushing.~

Rena made her way closer, “what could've stopped her?” She wondered. 

Soon had her answer! It was the pair of blondes she'd seen earlier, they must've called out to her Rena deduced, to make her freeze in place like that. The duo tossed their panties at the hung and frozen youth, one of the pairs hit her member and the other hit her face, Evelynn was beet red! She wanted to attempt another escape, but it was too late the two ladies had already surrounded her!

Eve's cock was shaking and bulging she was still on the verge of aching orgasm.

“Did it grow longer... and thicker too?” Rena thought, she was pretty sure of this, Eve's erection sure looked even bigger now! That member got to be pushing some six feet or so in length by now and this mast is shaking violently.~

The sex workers got started on Eve's cock. They didn't seem to care that the two of them got busy right then and there on the public sidewalk directly outside of a store at that. Rena had an urge to join in, but for now it was as if she was mesmerized and feet stuck to the floor. Rena touched herself, stroking her labia through the layers as she watched the girls go at it. They stroked that girl-cock, touched every rigid vein on that thickness, up and down, over and over.~ Rena barely got started masturbating before she made herself squirt again, this time it was even more pleasurable, it felt crazy good! And she'd surely be feeling even better if she wasn't completely dressed too! Not even for a full minute did the two work that throbbing dick-meat before Evelynn were made to cum, for real this time!

Eve came hard! She's gushed with semen like a fire engine, each burst of semen lasted longer and were thicker then the last. Evelynn pushed her cock down, she aimed with it, and held it stable in her two hands and with her cum cannon as she blasted the two girls with her seed! The two rubbed themselves like crazy, they were laying down on the ground with their hips lifted and touching their nude pussies and they were squirting with lady-cum! They gushed while they got bukkakied by a single loli! Their entire bodies and sopping wet pussies got absolutely slathered, every single inch of their bodies covered!~ And Rena saw every second of this. Afterwards the two were laying there on the sidewalk squirming in bliss, their bodies still in reveling in overpowering and orgasmic bliss.~

Rena had never seen a performance like this one before one, never ever and god did she ever find it hot! ❤

Evelynn's orgasm had finally came to an end after several minutes of constant splooging. The futa turned her head and looked back at the store and spotted Rena standing there observing her! Eve's expression was cute in a goofy kind of way as she got embarrassed again, her face were entirely flushed. As Eve's and Rena's eyes met for a second and this proved to be too much for Evelynn for one day for and she then made a another escape attempt from the scene.

Eve were running as fast as her little legs could make her, her then entirely floppy enormity bounced around as she ran. Rena spotted that Evelynn had forgotten her soda and her snacks. Rena thought she'll go out there and collect Eve's things later, sometime after the two utterly soaked girls currently basking in their afterglow outside had left. Rena were feeling confident that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Evelynn and she'd keep the snacks behind the counter waiting for her till then.

Rena felt determined, next time she'll be ready, next time she'll ask the preteen out on a date and make her stuff her insides with that beastly thing. ❤

But for now she thought, other business that needed tending to remained. Rena turned around and opened the door to the staff only section which was just behind her, “hey Hans!” She shouted, “some kid toppled all the canned fruit, get out here and help me restore this before someone slips and falls!” No-way could she ever tell her boss she just had met the future lover of her life. ❤


	2. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young and overly hung girl joins in on a game which happens to become the real thing!

It was a Saturday during spring, sometime just past noon. The weather was great and there were hardly a could in the sky and wandering through town barefoot on such an excellent day, were a certain exceedingly hung futa-loli. A loli who had no particular destination in mind and just happened to be out exploring. Evelynn was this bright and cheerful youths name, Evelynn Swansson and like already mentioned she's a futanari. A futa is girl in every way that just happens to be born with a perfectly functional penis and this futa also happens to be a hyper one at that, meaning she's a wielder a dick of an excessive size. This hyper futa is a brunette, with green eyes and she has a lot of freckles dotted all over her eleven year old face. Evelynn's girl-dick while all flaccid, like it were right now, could easily be measured to at least two feet in length, hard it could grow to thrice that... and sometimes even more! The girl's cock flopped around with every step she took and her balls were easily twice the size of a pair of a basketball, each. Eve stands four foot eight inches tall making her soft two foot long thing look even more out of place then it would've on an adult.

Evelynn's wearing a short white dress with a cute green flower pattern on it today and for this excursion she's made sure to wear a condom for her thick dangling beast! Eve's condom-clad cock and heavy balls swung between her legs and are just barely avoiding to touch the ground as she walked. This specific type of condom Evelynn's wearing is one specifically made for hypers much like herself. The rubbery material of the condom suppresses her strong and otherwise mouthwatering pheromone rich scent and it's made of a very specialized flexible rubber which manages to handle her cock during both her erect and flaccid state without tearing while hard or falling off while she's soft. Despite this type of condom being especially made to handle hyper futas' cocks they're although unable to handle the most potent producers entire cum-load and Evelynn falls into this category, her cum-factories are very virile.~ At times when Eve's had her balls drained recently, then maybe it'd last; but on days when her nuts are bloated to the size of cars... that just wouldn't even be remotely possible!

The other day this girl had another one of her 'accidents.' Evelynn made a huge mess in and just outside of a convenience store. Eve got a bit too excited from being allowed to grope the sexy and busty cashier's incredible breasts and she came while doing so. Eve ejaculated while inside of the store and when she ran outside all flustered from she bumped into two busty and scantly clad blondes and soaked them in her thick white stuff! Eve got a scolding when she got home and told Doris, her birth-mother, what she'd done.

Evelynn's cum much like Opal, her dad-mothers, is hyper potent on top of being hyper plentiful, see. Any woman simply getting soaked in her baby-making batter is at risk of getting knocked up with a baby or two and if Eve were to somehow cum inside... there would likely be even more, at least in theory, Evelynn has yet to do it. Opal has had her daughter's semen tested and it's based on these test results have Eve's pediatrician has drawn his conclusions of Eve's potency. It's still just a theory however, it's not like they've actually tried inseminating anyone with Eve's seed and her girl-cock is beyond too big to have penetrative sex when her it grows to it's full erectile state. So for the time being the mystery of Evelynn's potency remains inconclusive; if it's possible for her or not to make a woman multi-pregnant.

Evelynn's dad-mom Opal comes from a strict but caring up bringing. Opal and her high-school sweetheart Doris were discouraged from having unprotected sex till after they'd gotten married by Opal's determined parents. And to this day, that one time on their wedding night that's so far been the one and only time Opal and her wife Doris, or Dora as Opal calls her, has ever had sex that way. Opal's thick lady-hood barely fits inside of her wife's tight inner walls, even after all of these years of the two of them going at it. The pregnancy and the birth of a girl as big as Evelynn was quite taxing on Doris's body, both of them now knows that Mr and Mrs Swansson were only strict on them out of kindness, asking them to wait till their bodies would be more prepared.

Opal and Doris were blessed with a beautiful hyper futa girl! One who shares the eye and hair color of her mother and has a inherited that massive member between her legs from her daddy, a dick which kept growing and growing and she now about trumps her dad Opal in both length and thickness and Eve's but eleven years of age... she can only get bigger from here!

Opal knows her parents only wanted what was best for her growing up but the near constant surveillance her parents and sibling had her under growing up was rough on her and her young developing mind. Once Opal hit puberty she were forbidden to leave the residence without a sibling tagging along to keep her in check and she was always told to double stuff her cock with condoms, not one, but two of them to be on the safe side! As long as Opal wasn't in the shower she had to wear those condoms. Opal did however due to her family's monitoring of her libido never did have an accident much like Evelynn already has had several of.

Even before moving to this new country Eve's had a few big cummy accidents. Eve's first major oopsie happened when she bumped into a curvy office lady by unconsciously and she felt so good she had her first ejaculation all over the lady in her suit dress back when Eve was eight, after that Eve were told to wear a condom when she were out and about. Her second accident happened when her babysitter gave Eve's naked sensitive dick a playful poke not knowing how much of a quick shot she was and had her flood the living room. Since then Eve's been fapping a lot to build up stamina... and to make it less susceptible to go off prematurely, it remains still a work in progress however.

The Swanssons moved to this new country after Opal got transferred to be the manager of this country's branch and they're still learning the customs of their new home. Back in the old country the Swansson family came from hypers were regarded more like super stars. They were celebrities and objects of both awe and adoration. It were rare to just encounter a hyper and even more so here. The reason being that most hypers tends to either move out of the country, they're living in seclusion in a mountain or forest cabin, or they've found a farm somewhere out in the countryside where they're able to live and keep to themselves. Why would they do this you wonder? There's an initiative by the religious leaders of the media and the ones in power in government to keep hypers hidden from the general population. This media cover-up covers, TV, news papers, radio and it even extends to the internet too and the cover-up performed and managed by the few houses which controls mass media in conjunction with a government agency called: 'National Decency Bureau,' which are also responsible of the internet and media censoring of pornographic material, both real and illustrated. The NDB and the media consider hypers lewd and in need of being censored because of their inability to cover up their boobs, butts and massive dongs!

These last few years there's been some improvements to the quality of hyper-life as the more hyper unfriendly factions in power has been on a slow but steady downward trend. They have and are still loosing favor and support and life's become a little bit better for hyper-sized minority; it's now a days at least no longer illegal, for those that qualifies as hypers, to move around in public with their abundances uncovered.

Evelynn received stares wherever she went, she passed by a uniformed police officer and gave him a friendly wave, one could say he dropped his jaw at the sight of her and who could blame him? Eve's quite an unusual sight in a after all! A young bubbly girl bursting with energy who's effortlessly moving around despite carrying all that extra weight around between her legs. Eve's in great spirits, the weather's just perfect, her dress is oh so pretty and she she's even recently received a box of special order import condoms and she's wearing one of them right now, meaning she won't make any messy accidents today!

Evelynn walked around and came upon a playground, it was a small one and it was really close to some apartment buildings. The buildings looked rundown and their facades were in desperate need of a touch up. The playground was in a pretty good state, all the equipment looked new and it contrasted with the backdrop of the apartment buildings which were all in a state of disrepair. On the grounds there were a pair of swing, a seesaw, a sandbox and even a rainbow colored jungle-gym. 

Evelynn looked around, there were a lot a lot of stuff, but oddly enough she couldn't see a slide of any kind. But Eve did spot two girls around her own age playing something together while sitting on a blanket with tea set. Intrigued at the opportunity of making new friends Evelynn made her way closer and when she did one of the girls saw her approaching, she waved at Evelynn gesturing at her to come closer. This girl's a brunette with a bob cut hairstyle, with brown eyes, wearing a teal colored tank top, a pair of jean shorts and sneakers and as Eve made her way closer she could see the girl's shorter friend were half-hiding behind her.

As Eve came closer she could see the brunette's friend, though she were seemingly trying hide from Evelynn, she looked like she were a few years younger then her friend, she looks to be around eight or nine, Eve guessed. It's harder to estimate her age because she's a dainty kemonomimi-girl, a girl with animal features and one with mouse features at that! This girl's a lot smaller in height, she has long white hair, which would if she were standing reach all the way to her knees, she got mouse-ears and a long mouse tail ans she's wearing a pink dress with a matching pair of knee high socks.

“Hi,” Evelynn cheerfully greeted them both as she made her way over to the pair. “What game are you two playing?” Evelynn wondered, it looked to Eve like the two of them were having a picnic of some sort.

“We're playing house,” the brunette said. “Wanna join in? I think you'd make for a perfect 'dad.'” She added as she invented Evelynn to join in as she gave the girl's meaty dangling appendage a wanting look. “I'm Mia and this here is Nene,” she introduced both herself and her younger mouse-girl friend.

“I'm Evelynn and nice to meet you two...” she introduced herself to the pair. “I've not been playing house for some time...” she began but got quickly interrupted by Nene.

“But it's fun! And I wanted to play it!” Nene defended the childish game before Evelynn were even say anything. After she spoke up it were only natural that Eve would look at her and when she did, she ducked back behind her friend Mia once more.

“It's okay, I've promised we'd play house so that we will.” Mia reassured Nene that the plan hadn't and weren't about to be changed. “With someone playing daddy around we'd make a a complete family, right? And you don't mind joining in right do you Evelynn?” Mia asked and she scooted to the side clearing a spot on the blanket for Eve to sit, “the more the merrier, no?” She said, addressing both of them.

Evelynn nodded, she didn't mind and sat down joining their game, Nene however only looked partially relived.

“Soo...” Evelynn started, unsure how to start.

“How about if we'd start of with you coming back home from a long day at work!” Mia mused as she made her proposal, looking very enthused as she did. Nene were trying to get into the idea, she were still a bit on the defensive about this strange dick-girl.

“Okay, sure,” Eve got up and pretended to come home and open the front door. “Honey, I'm home,” she announced with a cheerful smile as she stepped onto the blanket.

“Welcome home dear,” Mia greeted her, “would you like dinner, a bath or maybe... me?” Mia cheekily asked.

The question made Evelynn blush, she didn't know what to say, “uhm... dinner, maybe?” Eve tried knowing full well that this would be the 'wrong' answer, considering how Mia had formed that question.

“Silly daddy, making jokes,” Mia went all out and grabbed onto Evelynn's thick cock and gave it at tug with both hands, it throbbed and started to grow from Mia's applied force making Evelynn blush an even brighter red.

Nene blushed too, her friend had asked this new girl a lewd question and then up and grope her cock, yet Nene felt obliged to join in. “W-welcome home d-daddy,” she said, trying to get into her role as the 'daughter.' Nene looked at Evelynn's chest being to embarrassed to look her in the eyes, or at her meaty girl-cock.

Seeing her friend getting into it made Mia smile. “You know mommy always wants you first thing coming home from work,” Mia said as she tugged on Evelynn's cock and that made it swell and grow harder and fast! Eve's girl-cock quickly grew twice in size in an instant! “Are you for real?!” Mia exclaimed and her eyes widened. “This is even better then I thought!”

“What is?” Nene asked as she now were starring in awe at Eve's growing girl-hood, she's slowly warming up to Evelynn and her incredible girl-cock!

“Wow daddy! I wanna see how big you can get!” Mia made her intentions clear and then started to more roughly stroke Eve's cock, back and fourth over it's length, eager to see how big she could make her dick get.

“M-me too daddy,” with a flushed face Nene joined in, she poked Eve's cock a few times at first before she started to stroke Eve's shaft with one hand much like her friend did with two and both of them made Eve's member both thicken and lengthen!

“S-stop... ahn, don't touch her!” Evelynn weakly protested but having two girls stroke her cock felt amazing.~ Eve's growing boner leaked a copious amount of pre and began to till that condom with it and veins started to bulge all over the futa's telephone pole thick shaft. It didn't take long till Eve's erection grew to six feet in length, it's now at it's more common full length and girth.~

“Daddy is soo big! Whoa!” Mia cooed and licked her length which were still covered in rubber. “Do me daddy, pound me with this thing...” she undid her shorts and threw her panties to the side. Now Mia were all bottomless while out in public at that right there and then in the playground and she pulled on Eve's cock lowering it angle.

Evelynn's mind has gotten clouded by lust and desire, her inner voice for restraint were diminishing. Eve absolutely wanted to do Mia, to pound that little sexy and now utterly exposed wet pussy of hers.~

The Evelynn had a thought, there were a safeguard, she still wore that condom! She could go nearly as wild as she wanted! “It's okay? I mean... you're okay with me as daddy?” Eve's incredibly horny but she still asked just to be sure.

“Of course,” said Mia. “Do me daddy!”

“Daddy stuff mommy!” Nene cheered.

“Well then... here goes...” Eve aimed her mast, making it align with Mia's snug little virgin pussy. Evelynn proceeded to rub Mia's gushing wet labia with her cock and she pushed against it with all the strength she had. No matter how hard she tried it just wouldn't fit and no amount of effort would make it work! Mia didn't seem concerned about not being penetrated however, she were squirming from overpowering pleasure from having her lower lips and clit probed and prodded by loli-dong! Mia had orgasm after orgasm and Evelynn felt good aroused enough to keep filling that condom of hers wore more of her pre, making a pre-cum condom balloon!

“Mmmhh...” Eve moaned and kept rubbing Mia's outer walls and thighs with her hyper cock.~

Then suddenly Eve felt a pull and it was Nene tugging on her dress, demanding her attention. “Y-yes?” Eve asked and when she looked, she saw that Nene had slid her panties off too and she were laying there on her back with her legs up in the mating press position!

“I-it's D-daddy's job to also have s-sex with his d-daughter...” Nene said and she looked desperately horny when she did. Eve shot out a thick wad of cum into that condom from seeing that, adding to all the pre-cum it was already made to hold, luckily it was just that one gallon worth of her batter or that condom wouldn't be able to handle it.~

Mia looked like she were content for the moment so Eve divided her attention towards the smaller and pale skinned girl with a need for cock! Eve proceeded to do the same thing to her, granted her pussy was even tighter and smaller, penetrating her was an even more hopeless task... Eve tried alll she could but just couldn't perform it! Luckily Nene didn't mind, she stroked Eve's cock, pulled on it as Evelynn pushed. It was kind of like if she were using it as an over-sized vibrator and Nene much like her friend had came almost immediately! Mia were basking in the afterglow from coming like crazy, she were looking over at her friend seeing her receive much of the same treatment from she had from their 'daddy.' Nene squealed in pleasure, she made a lot of noise as she kept squirting all over herself and Evelynn's girth.

“E-excuse me,” suddenly there were a voice calling out to them from behind.

Eve turned her head and Mia sat up to take a look too, Nene were still writhing and tossing in the middle of yet another orgasm!

“Uhm, excuse me?” The voice called out again and Eve saw that there now were a lady in her mid twenties coming closer to them. She has ebony skin, brown hair, squirrel ears and a large curled fluffy squirrel tail which were bobbing even more so then her breasts were as she made her approach.

“Hi, uhm... sorry about this but... are you guys playing house by any chance?” The squirrel kemonomimi-lady asked. She wore a yellow dress with white polka dots and the lady's breasts, they were huge! They've got to easily be the size of watermelons Eve though!

Eve was a bit dumbfounded at first, but snapped back into it before long. “Y-yes... that's right,” she stared down those incredible breasts, then looked back up and into the lady's eyes. “I'm the daddy, Mia here is my wife and Nene here's the daughter,” Evelynn explained, even though they started to have intercrural sex instead.

“Oh!” The lady exclaimed, “so the spot of mistress is empty?”

“Well... yes?” Evelynn looked back over to Mia, this was a sudden turn of events.

Mia smiled and didn't seem to mind and said: “The more the merrier, right?” Again.

“Great! I'm Georgia, nice to meet ya all” the lady introduced herself. “I were just walking by with groceries and I saw you kids playing and well... that thing too!” She pointed straight at Eve's throbbing condom-clad enormity. “And I want in,” she added and posed with her hands on her hips and made that made her massive breasts jiggle.~

Both Nene and Mia nodded at Eve, they were fine with her taking on yet another playmate. Nene's orgasm had finally come to an end and then Eve got up and turned to face Georgia. Eve's cock were still rock-solid and she bit her lip and walked closer to buxom lady with the squirrel features. Eve saw that Georgia was drooling as she stared down Eve's mast, following it as it bobbed with every step Evelynn took. Eve's cock has grown a little bit larger from all the attention it's received, it's become six foot four, it's quickly reaching Eve's personal record length of a seven feet.

Georgia pulled one Eve's cock, pulling at her condom, peeled it clean off. “Daddy and her mistress always has sex without any stupid condoms on,” she said as she managed to get it clean off of her dick.

Evelynn protested, “no don't!” But that rubbery thing were out of her reach and off of her dick before she had the opportunity to intervene.

“Now, stuff that thing inside of me,” Georgia sure were forceful. She weren't even under the effect of Evelynn's pheromones and she was this turned-on! Georgia wasted no time, she had sat down, lifted her legs up an pulled of her little pair of white lace panties.

“You know I'm too big... right?” Eve's said as her girl-cock now felt cold and naked with her cock out in the open and it let out it's powerful smell and gushed with her pre-cum, Eve's pre got all over Georgia's breasts, dress and pussy.

“I'll be the judge of that,” Georgia cooed. “Daddy, come and ravage your mistress,” she winked and demanded and that wink made Evelynn heart skip a beat.

Eve got closer and pushed, pushed her cock into Georgia's pussy... almost, she actually managed to get the tip of her dick inside of her much looser adult vagina.~ Having even just the tip of her massive dick inside of her felt out of this world kinds of good for Evelynn! Eve lost her virginity right then and there with Georgia or at least something like two inches of her cock did. Two inches isn't even the entirety of Eve's dick-head.~ It was an incredible pleasurable sensation for Evelynn nonetheless and that it also were for Georgia, she screamed to high heaven and came and as she did it felt like her gushing wet pussy were alternating between smooching and suckling on the tip of Eve's girl-dick!

“A-aaahn!” Evelynn moaned loudly her entire body was shaking, she had never felt anything quite as amazing as this before and then... she came!

“Y-yes! I'm cumming!” Eve howled as she were still pushing into Georgia, pushing into her as she shot cum out by the bucket load and she shot it straight into Georgia! Filling her and semen came out Eve's cock with such a volume and with such a force she inflated Georgia's womb!

“O-oooh! W-whoa... your belly! It grows! I'm like... filling it!” Evelynn observed between her moans.

Georgia didn't respond, at least not with words, she were grunting and moaning, her pussy and womb ballooned as it were getting filled with more and more rich semen! Soon Georgia looked nine-months preggers from getting cum inflated! Eve seeing how she kept growing her belly and knowing she still had a lot more cum to give pulled back and out of her pussy and soaked Georgia in her thick stuff! The squirrel lady became entirely covered in white on top of being inflated with the stuff, she got utterly covered in rich baby-making seed, Eve even soaked and made a mess out of Georgia's otherwise soo fluffy tail too!

Eve felt a tugging on her dress. It was Nene again and Mia were there too, “us too, us too,” they both excitedly chanted. Both of them seemed like they still were a bit shaken, but the two of them were able to stand there. Evelynn were still panting and moaning and she could feel the fatigue adding up, but managed to turn while still cumsploding and she blasted the pair with batter too. Nene and Mia's faces and upper bodies got painted with semen, they had their mouth open and their palms formed into bowls to catch as much cum of that delicious cum of Evelynn's as they could, they too got utterly soaked!

And considering how virile Eve's cum allegedly is... they're both already very likely pregnant too... oops!

After about another five minutes of gushing out thick ropes of cum and alternating between the three girls. Evelynn's lust had finally diminished so much she's able to once again think more clearly. It's like something comes over her when she gets horny which only cumming alleviates. A need to blow out her load and with there being willing partners around... she just can't help herself. Eve's stacked up fatigue from performing so much for the trio. The three girls were laying there slathered in Eve's cum and spooned while snoozing, they passed out from coming repeatedly. Eve were unable to remain standing and flopped between them face first and landed with her belly down on her girl-cock and it sputtered out the remainder o her cum which admittedly weren't a lot, Eve's nuts now utterly emptied and with that she too fell asleep.

Some time had passed when Eve woke up, the three of them were still there but they weren't still utterly soaked in cum like they had been when she dozed off and neither were here for that matter.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Georgia chimed as she rubbed her still cum-inflated belly.

“G-good morning,” Eve said blushing at the sight of her and that now much bigger tummy.

“We've dried you and each other off,” Nene explained before Evelynn were able to ask.

“Yeah, it turns out Georgia lives in the apartment building just over there,” Mia pointed at one of the run down buildings, “she fetched us a bunch of towels.”

And had Georgia ever gathered a large stack of them. They were a laying there in a huge pile, a dozen or so just untidily sitting there in a huge puddle of leftover cum.

“But your girl-dick... that one we got clean by licking it spotless, your balls too” Mia said and did they ever have fun doing so. Mia gently rubbed her fully tummy, she'll have no room for dinner tonight, Mia telling Eve this made Nene blush, because it was something they really had all three of them decided to do to a sleeping fatigued futa-girl.

“Your thing jumped in such a cute,” Mia chuckled as she said that, Eve's dick-meat had jumped but not grown into another erection, it was entirely spent. :3

“T-thank you,” Eve thanked the three of them for caring for her as she apparently out slept all of them, she still felt all sticky all over however, there were only so much towels were able to accomplish.

Evelynn reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was already 4PM. “Whoa! Have I been like knocked out for like hours?”

Georgia and the other girls nodded, she had.

“I need to go home, dinner's at four s-sorry... I'm late already!” Eve said as she got up. “It's been super fun but I've gotta run...” Eve made her excuses and then she remembered. “Ah... I'm sorry about this but... you're all three of you likely already pregnant with my baby-girls...” Eve told them, especially to Nene and Mia who might not have been aware, Georgia totally knew she were already pregnant with a whole litter,~ Eve were worried that they might not know what they've gotten themselves into.

“Is okay, we're looking forward to it,” said Mia and rubbed her full little belly.

“M-me too... I'll deliver and totally cherish our baby,” Nene said and brushed her belly with her fingertips. She looked lost in thought but they were happy ones.

Seeing there seemed like there were no hard feelings towards her made Evelynn feel relived.

“I've easily got enough for ten or so in my oven,” Georgia said and hearing this made Evelynn face get flushed again and her flaccid dick jump once, it was proud of having knocked up all three.~

“G-good! I've gotta go but I'll be seeing you around,” Eve said with a big smile.

Then Eve went and fetched that condom, she squeezed as much of the pre, which still remained inside of it, out then stuffed her once again floppy thingy back into it. Eve gave her three new friends her a goodbye wave and rushed for home. Evelynn's going to be late for dinner and more then likely receive another stern scolding from her mommy when she comes home as a wet and sticky mess, but Eve's made some friends today so she won't let that get her down. :3


	3. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonds of family are strong in the Swansson household.~

Doris collected the two cups of tea she had prepared from the marble stone countertop and brought them to the painted white birch wood kitchen table. Doris sat the cups down then she took a seat opposite her wife Opal already seated at the round kitchen table. Doris wore her fluffy purple morning robe and Opal had a white robe on with a pink flower pattern on it and neither of them had any underwear on underneath.

“Are you sure we're doing the right thing?” The tall busty blonde Opal asked her lover who had sat herself down in front of her. Doris and Opal are lovers and married to each other. “We're not being, you know, too harsh this time? I mean,” Opal continued, “grounding her and relegation to her room and forcing Eve to go to bed without dinner and without breakfast too? I'm with you that she needs to learn restrains, but you know she's trying to hold back, she just had another one of her little accident.”

Doris sighed and ran her finger through her brown shoulder length hair, “It's just as you said, she needs to learn restraint, this is ultimately for her own good,” Doris answered. She kept twirling her hair, it was an absolute mess, she had a serious case of bed-head. Even seated Doris had to look up to look her bombshell of a wife in the eyes cause of their height difference. Opal is a foot taller than Doris, she's six-foot six in height while Doris is five-foot six. “Eve needs to learn that she has to get away from situations like those, she cannot remain and enable them. I know she's trying... it's just that her attempts aren't good enough,” Doris clenched her fist out of frustration before she continued; “You heard what she said three were three girls there with her this time, three! And all of them are likely knocked up too, the whole group!” Doris raised her voice, she had become as heated about this as she had the night before when they sent their daughter to her room without any dinner.

“You know how potent both of yours' semen is, right?” she continued, “tell me I'm wrong.” Doris exhaled after she had spoke. Doris isn't the kind to get pleasure from being strict to the their one and only sweetie-pie of a daughter. Doris had even lost sleep, she were tossing and turning all night, worrying about their daughter's future and how the role of always being the one that had to discipline her and how that makes her look from her daughter's viewpoint. Doris's brown eyes had gotten baggy because of her lack of sleep.

Opal had woken up and gotten out of bed earlier than her wife had and despite getting up earlier she had a much better sleep then her partner. “Hey now, it's not like I don't get it and why it's an issue,” Opal said half-agreeing with her. “I just hate to think about how hungry and lonely Eve's got to be right now. Lets invite her to come down here for some 10 o'clock tea, yeah?” Opal reasoned. Opal looked incredible, like she always did. She had gotten early so she could get an early shower but also have the time to apply her make-up. Her mascara, eyeliner, nail polish and that pink glossy lipstick she always loved to wear, she felt naked without her make-up, even while home. 

Opal and Doris has known each other for a long time. The two of them are high-school sweethearts. When they met attending the same classes they became fast friends and their friendship organically over time developed into them becoming a lesbian couple. They consider themselves to be lesbians but Opal is not entirely female. In fact Opal is sporting an all natural lady-cock on her person, making her a futa, or a futanari if you'd prefer! Opal's dick is huge, flaccid like right now her shaft measures up to an impressive eighteen inches and her nuts are the size of a pair of ripe pumpkins, she obviously never bothers with panties because of her size. Erect Opal's member is able to grow to an impressive size, she's able to grow a four-foot long beast and it's very thick too! Even today their sex is wild even if Doris is only able to handle little more than half of Opal's meaty length during penetration, it's a feat the two lovebirds manages to after years of pussy stretching practice.

“Yes, you're absolutely right dear,” Doris gave in, after all Doris shared her wife's worry that their daughter is likely to be peckish while all cooped up there in her room. “I'll go up there and tell her to come and joins us,” Doris said and sighed in relief. Doris felt a weight on her heart would be lifted if she were able to make up with their young and hung daughter.

“Thank you Dora,” Opal called her by her nickname. 'Dora' is the name Opal had given her back in high-school shortly after they'd become friends and that name had stuck with them ever since. Opal sent her on her way with a big smile.

Doris left the furnished kitchen for their daughter's bedroom. The place is huge, it could be described as a mansion it's much too big for a family of but three. Even if the place being big gives the two hyper hung futa members in the family some appreciated wiggle room with their extra big appendages. The house is an older luxurious mansion which has been renovated and updated with all expected modern day necessities. The house's wall mounted chandeliers has been repurposed to be electrical lamps and the same goes for the chandelier hanging in the ceiling in the entry hall. The Swanssons has yet to add much of their furniture to the many rooms around the place. The kitchen, the bathrooms and the two bedrooms are the rooms they could say they've properly moved into. There are still packed moving boxes of stuff stacked literary everywhere. 

She made it up the wide stairs to the second floor and walked the carpet clad floors and made her way to her daughter's bedroom door and knocked. "Evelynn it's me, can I come in," Doris asked but got no response. Bewildered to why it was quiet she took a deep breath then knocked again, harder this time. "Evelynn?" She said in a louder voice.

“I'll be right there Mama! J-just hang on a moment!” Eve hollered at her from the other side of the door. Eve's birth-mother stood there patiently waiting outside the door and it took about a minute before Evelynn finally came and opened for her. “Good morning mama!” Eve greeted her she fidgeted a little and she wore a light blue dress with cute bows on it. Eve were looking up at Doris with those big her green eyes of hers, “what's up?”

“Why did you make me wait sweetie?” Doris inquired looking her fidgeting daughter straight in the eye, she suspected her of hiding something. “You weren't by any chance touching yourself? I mean we grounded you precisely because of your inability to hold back from pleasuring yourself. Me and your father had discussed things over and I came here to see if you've reflected on your actions and if so we'd like you to join both of us for tea downstairs,” Doris explained.

“No, no I weren't touching myself I've been a good girl!” Eve got lout, she were eager to clear her name once Doris had stopped speaking. “The only thing I were doing was to take a leak... see...” Eve stepped out-of-the-way and she pushed the door all the way open so her mother were able to see the stack of condoms in the corner of her bedroom. There were a fair number of condoms for hyper-dicked girls and they were all in a big pile, it looked like six of them in total and each of them had been filled to the size of beanbag chairs with Eve's sweet smelling urine!

“Wha...” Doris couldn't fathom why Eve would ever do something like this; that she would pee while in her own room and into condoms and keep piling them up. “Why wouldn't you just go the bathroom?” Eve's birth-mom asked with a more concerned tone in her voice then an angry one.

“W-well... you said I couldn't to leave my room, soo... I haven't.”

“Listen, sweetie; You were obviously allowed to leave your room to use the bathroom and as many times as you'd need to at that...” Doris facepalmed in disbelief. “Now... what to do about all of those?” She points at the pile in the corner. The condoms are barely mobile at their current size, if solo carried there at the risk of bursting and then they'd have piss everywhere! The rubbery material these condoms are manufactured of gets weaker the fuller they get.

“I came here to fetch you sweetie since Opal and I guessed you must be hungry by now...” Eve's tummy gurgled just as Doris said that, what impeccable timing. “Looks like we were right,” she laughed, “Lets work together carry these condoms together to the bathroom one at a time okay? Then we'll head downstairs together for something to eat and drink, deal?” Doris proposed and Eve nodded in agreement and she rubbed her rumbling stomach.

Doris and Eve employed team-work and carried each of the filled condoms to the bathroom. They carefully moved them one at a time down the hall and sat them down in the tub, they used the bathroom on the upper floor since it was the closer one by far and one at a time Doris punctured them and emptied out their contents into the tub. The bathroom on this floor is a lot smaller than the one downstairs. The one downstairs is round and as big as a swimming pool in diameter but a lot more shallow when compared to the average pool. As Doris stabbed another condom and letting that yellowy liquid out she couldn't help herself but like that sweet scent of her own daughter's piss. Eve's urine has a very distinct scent to it, one of freshly made apple juice and of green to be more precise. It wouldn't be too much a stretch, Doris thought to imagine that the stuff would taste similar to how it smells. Of course Doris had no basis for her assessment since she's never ever tried it, not that she could deny to herself that she's been tempted to. Doris found this property odd, her hyper futa of a wife Opal also has this fruity scent to her urine, “maybe it's hereditary?” she could only speculate.

They were able to make up over performing manual labor and once all the condoms had gotten disposed off and they'd managed to do so without any spillage fortunately, the two headed downstairs to joined Opal in the kitchen with freshly washed hands.

“What took you two so long?” Opal asked, “the tea got could so I've put on a second kettle,” she said as she had finished the tea that Doris had prepared before she had gone upstairs by herself. “I didn't want it to get cold so I drank them,” Opal said as gave the empty mugs a nod.

“That's alright honey,” Doris began. “Well... the two of us just took care of a little misunderstanding.” Doris explained what had transpired.

Opal found the story funny and she had giggle while she prepare a second serving of tea. Eve and Doris sat down and let the eager Opal take care of everything. Opal had already set the table for Eve, “I know you're starving honey, you go ahead and eat,” Opal lovingly said as she set the table with crackers, cheeses, marmalade and with a bowl of red grapes too. Eve's eyes widened, she were indeed very hungry and she stuffed that little mouth with lots of simply everything.

“Now, now, table manners,” Doris said half-jokingly and chuckled at how cutely Eve acted.

“S-sorry,” Eve mumbled and tried to swallow it, all but struggled at it.

Opal came over to her and gave her a tall glass of cold milk, “here, drink this.”

“T-thanks!” Eve accepted the drink and chugged it and with that she managed to swallow it all.

“Now, eat a little slower,” Opal said to her as she took a seat at the table.

The three were on friendlier terms then they had been last night. Doris had her biggest freak out yet when Eve explained the reason behind her late arrival for dinner the evening before, that Eve had passed out from soaking two girls and filling a third lady with her extra thick and super virile cum! Making them preggers for sure!

“Will you be more careful in the future?” Doris asked as she were spreading a cracker with strawberry marmalade, her enormous breasts jiggled as she prepared her cracker, her bust almost fell out of her robe as she were half standing, leaning over the table.

“I'm always trying to be... but it isn't easy, it's not easy one bit! I mean they were being awfully tenacious... and kept coming onto me in a sensual way!” Eve did her best to explain and she were looking at her birth-mom's eyes when she did and Doris could emphasize with how stressful this whole situation was to her. Eve has inherited many of Doris's soft features and it wouldn't be unfathomable to think that future Eve would grow up and become a stunning curvaceous brunette much like Doris, but with a massive girl-cock on her body obviously. Doris unlike Eve's dad-mom Opal, isn't any kind of hyper herself, in that sense a complete normie. Most of the time when someone is born a hyper they display certain characteristics from a young age which group of hyper they'll fall into and which traits will see considerable development on their bodies growing up. Be that either hyper cock, hyper breasts, hyper butt or in very rare cases even: Hyper height, they're also known as a giants or giantesses. It's very unusual for someone to fall into two of these categories. 

“Hmmm... I still think if you'd learn to hold yourself back more you'd fare better... if you'll knock everyone up on the block things will soon get troublesome for us, you know? We might get hated or even worse thrown out of town for being freaks...” Doris continued her doom and gloom speech. “How about if you'd teach her dear?” Doris asked Opal and she reached over to gently brush her wife's hand with her own.

“Teach her? Teach her what exactly Dora?” Opal asked a bit befuddled.

“Well... restraint, I dunno? Have a heart to heart with her, just the two of you. As father and daughter and both of you hypers. You know what it was like growing up as one, maybe you'll be able to help her out with some tips?” Doris vaguely proposed.

Opal were still not sure what she went on about and what she could possibly teach their mega-hung daughter... then Opal had an idea! “How about it... if we'd practice your orgasming technique?” She suggested and moved her attention from her wife to Eve, “if you get accustomed to bigger and longer orgasms maybe you won't be as a susceptible to light teasing and possibly you'd be less of a quick-shot too!” Opal excitedly thought.

Eve froze up, she were already in the process of making her sixth cracker with cheese and orange marmalade. “Bigger and better orgasms? Is that even really a thing mommy? I usually just cum right away and then when I'm done I have no more cummies to give... how am I even going to come more?” Eve wondered, Opal's theory didn't exactly add up to her.

“Don't worry, mommy will be there and I'll show you how,” Opal were being very pushy with the idea. “Together we'll practice your stroking, swelling and cumming! We'll get nice and comfortable together in the bigger bathtub,” Opal was all bubbly and excited at the thought, she had made up her mind and when Opal makes up her mind about something you're juts not able to change it. “We'll just have to make sure to pop one of those immunity pills and we'll be ready to go. This is gonna be fun!”~

The pregnancy immunity pills Opal refereed to has a 100% protection rate for at least six hours if a hyper takes it, the number drops to something more like ~86% if it's taken by a non-hyper. Since both Opal and Evelynn are hyper hung and hyper-virile at that, they're going to need 'em! The drug, while not illegal per se, is harder to come by in this country since there are fewer with extra large and potent genitalia to contend with and then it's that little fact that they don't even have a guaranteed effect to have an effect on any non-hypers anyways. So then why should they keep this drug in stock at pharmacies? being the reasoning.

They finished up their tea and helped each other putting away the crackers and cheese and they did the dishes together as a family afterwards. Opal dried her hands after just having finished drying a recently washed mug that she had put it away in the cupboard. “Come and join me in the bath in about fifteen minutes Eve, I'll go ahead and prepare the bath for us.”

“Sure thing mommy,” Eve said. Evelynn were both visibly both excited and nervous, her cock were growing erect at the mere thought of spending lewd times in the bath with her incredibly sexy, busty, blonde dad-mom! The two of them had always been very close, skinship has never been unusual between them and it's nothing short of a miracle that neither of them has ever made the other one pregnant; considering that both has cum of about equal potency.

Fifteen minutes later almost on the dot Eve came to the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her torso and her girl-cock had grown to a throbbing five foot long size. Eve opened the door and got hit with steam from inside. The sight of Opal's nude body and of Opal's own half-erect lady-hood in the haze were beyond erotic and it had Eve grow her cock to an even more impressive six feet long shaft length pretty much immediately! Eve made sure to slip her erection in through the door frame first, then one of her big testicle at a time. Both of them had already taken the pill and with that they'll be able to get as wild as they want and not have to worry about any accidental impregnations. 

“Come here,” Opal beckoned Eve to come closer and she turned around to grab something showing off her plump bubble butt as she did, she collected something then turned back around again, this time with something big and brightly colored in her hands.

Eve came closer and she saw that Opal in her hands held a gigantic purple and all the way lubed up dildo. “This thing is molded after my cock,” she said and indeed it were. It had every bulbous vein lovingly recreated and that exact bend Opal's four-foot long dick-meat has. It even had the shape of Opal's phimosis covered dick-head perfectly cloned! Except that this toy weren't able to retract that foreskin, it had been molded after her unpeeled state.

“W-whoa!” Eve exclaimed when she saw that rubbery monster. “What are you going to use that for?” Eve asked and she looked at the toy with curiosity and with a heart going bu-bumping.

“Well, in order to make you cum bigger and better I thought we could plug that dick-hole of yours right up,” Opal mused. “With nowhere to go your nuts will grow bigger and larger with the semen build-up!” Opal explained. “You're going to have one very big cum-shot when we pull this thing out.”

Evelynn had never tried to push something down her urethrae previously and when she imagined doing such a thing it got her nervous. “S-sure if you think it's safe,” Eve gave her dad-mom the go-ahead.

“There's nothing to worry about dearie,” Opal began shoving that purple thing into her cock... nice and slow, pushing and pressing it inside inch by inch.

“Good thing foresaw that you'd be tight and applied a rigorous amount of lube on this thing. Even with our obvious size differences I anticipated that your unused cock-hole would be a probably be a snug fit.” Opal kept pushing and stowing that thing into her daughter's hole. “Mmmh... virgin dick-hole...” she mused and then she finally got that purple toy secured inside of her balls deep. “The balls on this thing aren't modeled after mine, as you probably could tell.” Opal groped the toy cock's scrotum, “these one are a lot smaller, but we hated the idea of going without a pair. It's waaay cuter with a pair of balls don't you think?”~

Eve didn't have much of an opinion on Opal statement. Eve's whole body felt tense, this was another new experience to her, back-to-back with the other one she had yesterday and the pleasure she felt from her cock being penetrated were something fierce! “Ahhnn...” she gasped.

“You're still with me?” Opal saw how Eve were squirming a bunch and she were prepared to pull this thing back out of her it was too much for the younger and larger futa.

“Y-yes I-I'm fine... doing fine... it just feels amazing... that's all!” Eve stuttered, she looked unsteady on the legs. Eve's legs were shaking like a new-born fawn's. Opal suggested they should get in the bath right away, so they did. Eve let her towel drop before slipping into the very warm bathtub, the tub isn't very deep so she could easily sit in it.

Eve and Opal were now naked side by side together in the steamy hot bath. “Did you add some scent to the water... it smells nice,” Eve said, there were a calming fragrance of roses to it. Eve moved her head and got greeted by Opal's incredible juicy bust! Opal's breasts are sizable, they're the size of a pair of beach balls, which makes them smaller than her pumpkin sized lady-nuts.

“Eyes on your cock now Evelynn,” Opal said in a soft voice and she looked at where her monster dong aimed at instead. Both of their erections came out of the bathtub water at a forty-five degree angle and they were almost touching. Opal's cock while huge is dwarfed by Evelynn an eleven year old's massive throbbing member!

“There's really no contest to it, is there?” Opal said bemused as she brushed her brow with her forearm. “How come you're like 50% longer than I am and you've got to be some 30% thicker too... and yet you're less than third my age?” it was a rhetorical question and Opal only meant to tease her, it didn't warrant a serious reply.

“I... I don't know,” Eve mumbled and blushed.

Opal playfully elbowed her daughter's side and laughed, “I'm just teasing. Gosh... are your cock ever the looker... all of these big and strong-looking veins... the shape of it and that mouthwatering size too... mmh,” Opal let out a single moan then reached for her daughter's cock. Opal sat her hand down on it, Eve's cock was far too thick even for Opal's adult hand to successfully close her grip around her entirety, no matter how much she tried. “Now then,” Opal began, “place you hand on top of mine and follow my rhythm,” she gave Eve instructions and it looked like Opal's class was now in session proper.

“There we go, nice and slow,” Opal made Eve learn in a very hands-on kind of way, together they both stroked Evelynn's now six-foot and six inches long dick-meat!

“Y-yes... this feels good... but not overwhelmingly so...” Eve moaned, she kept at it stroking her cock together with her mother, up and down, back and forth covering the length! Eve saw that Opal used her free hand to stroke herself while she worked Eve's dick and Evelynn wanted in on that action! Eve reached for Opal's cock, grabbing that throbbing thing and matched the pace she were stroking herself with, nice and slow.

“Mmmh... golly, you know how to take initiative don't ya?” Opal moaned, then let go of Eve's cock. “Now try it yourself and with both hands, work it nice and slow like I showed you, okay?”

“Y-yes... nice and slow,” Eve repeated then moved her hands and took a firm grip of her girl-cock and now using both of her hands she stroked her immense thickness! Up and down, back and fourth and while she started out going at it slowly, after only after a few tugs she had picked up the pace by a lot! Eve stroked herself harder and faster and just as Opal were about to object Eve came!

“Ahaannn! C-cumming!” Eve shouted loudly and cum flooded from her balls, up through her shaft... until hitting that dead-end, that blockage! Eve still had that dildo plugging her up! Eve's torrent of white stickiness came as far as that dildo, which served as plug a down her cock-hole and then when her semen had nowhere to go it all rushed down straight back down into the nuts from where it came! Evelynn's testicles grew exponentially! Her balls expanded, they got bigger and the bigger they got the more of the water that was in the tub were forced out of it and it went splish & splash on the bathroom floor. When Eve's orgasm ended her balls had doubled in size! Each of Eve's testicles had grown to the size of two quadbikes stacked on top of each other!

“Mmmmh... there we go,” Opal cooed. “Gosh did your nuts ever perform!” She couldn't resist but stared to grope them, Opal handled Eve's huge and sloshing balls roughly, there were a lot of cum in them. “Mmmh... these things are quite something, you grew a lot more from one shot then I ever thought possible, well done!” Opal praised her then proceeded to lick Eve's things. Opal tongued her own daughter nuts all over.~

“G-gentle... ahn... they're super sensitive right!” Eve flailed with her arms and her nuts grew from being stimulated by her mother's oral tease!

“I can feel it! They're growing and getting, mmmf! Even bigger!” Opal really dug her fingers into the Eve's swollen nuts and it made Evelynn cum once more from just her hefty balls being handled!

“Mmmmf! A-again!” Eve howled and once more that dildo kept Evelynn's monumental surge of cum from leaving her balls! “S-stop it... t-this feels insane...” Eve drooled as her balls grew yet again and they're now three times the size of what they had been initially. They're now as big as two cars! There were hardly any room for them in the tub with Evelynn's nuts as expanded as this!

“You really are quite the grower, mmmh... daughter of mine!” Opal gave Eve's throbbing balls one last long lick before pulling away.~ “I'd love to keep you growing but I worry that we're running out of physical space to continue, hmm,” she pondered. “I think it's time to let it all out.” Opal said, then she stood up and climbed up and out of the tub. The electric drainage pump was buzzing away, it was taking care of all of the water that had spilled out from the bathtub from Eve's testicular growth, there would've been a lot more water on the floor if it weren't for this diligent machine pumping away.

Evelynn laid there on her back, it was she had gotten punched and the air had got knocked out of her from her second self-inflation. Eve felt like her gargantuan nuts were pulsating from the intense amount of built up internal pressure! Eve had never felt this intensely needy for release before! Sure Eve's balls had been close to this size in the past, but never had they grown this thick and chunky this fast before! 

Opal scaled Eve's tremendous balls to get at the dildo which would otherwise be out of her reach. The dildo was still stuck in there, jammed into deep into the girl's urethrae and Opal had to pull on it with all her might to get it out.~ “It's really stuck in there...” Opal's feet sank into Eve's balls and that almost made her fall, “W-whoa there...” but she regained her balance before she did, luckily for her. Opal couldn't help it but her cock rubbed against her daughter's while she pulled at the dildo, which was stuck in there, with all her might! “Golly, your dick is as long as I am tall,” Opal observed and with considerable effort she managed to slowly pull that purple dildo out of her cock!

“Golly... it's like it's sucking this thing back in there, like there's some kind of vacuum or something,” Opal said, “ but... here it... comes!” She panted, braced herself and then with another yank she got the toy out of her daughter's dong and it came out with a loud pop! Evelynn's dick-hole gaped wide open and a few excessively thick globs of cum come out of Eve's cock as Opal managed to get that fake phallus out, but she didn't flood the place, yet.

“Hmm... thought you'd flood the whole place once I pulled this thing out, hang in there sweetie!” Opal groped Eve's shaft and tugged on it using both of her arms and... still nothing! “Looks like your thingy is being troublesome sweet-heart... hmm,” Opal thought.

“P-please... mommy... make me cum loads!” Eve who had regained her consciousness urged! Eve started to stroked her girl-cock by its base and she jerked it as hard and fast as she could, Eve were desperate to bust her nut!

“I hear ya sweetie!” Opal said all chipper like. Opal then had an idea, a great idea and her thick lady-boner twitched at the thought of it. Opal slid down from standing on top of Eve's nuts and with her four-foot long lady-log in hand she stuck her thing in between Eve's vehicle sized-nuts and thrusts! “Mmmh... I'll just use your overly backed-up nuts and use them to make myself cum!” Opal announced with a big grin!

Eve felt nothing but an overwhelming bliss coming from them. “Yes... cum for me... cum for me mommy and make me cum!” Eve's tone were almost commanding.~

Opal began moving her hips, fucking her own daughter's stuffy balls hard and fast! Opal gave them a hearty squeeze to give herself even more pleasure, she handled Eve's balls as if they were a pair of boobs! “Mmmf... they feel amazing dear... ahn... I'm actually close,” Opal moaned. She hadn't been pumping away at the crevice between Eve's balls for much longer then a minute before she found herself already edging!

“M-me too m-mommy... I can feel it! It's ahn... coming!” She screamed then her cum came out and oh boy was it ever thick! There were a flood of semen in the bathroom, the walls, the ceiling the floor everything got utterly soaked in cum and it didn't help that when Eve came her balls tightened which made Opal cream too!

“Y-yes! O-oh yes!” Opal shouted at the top of her lungs, she kept thrusting as she kept nutting!

Both of the utterly drained their balls and that poor electrical pump did it's best to chug all of that cum away, it weren't exactly built to handle all of this nut-batter, but it tried its' absolute hardest to gulp down all of their extra thick stuff!~

Both ladies kept gushing sticky batter for several more minutes and together, albeit Eve were the one most responsible, they filled the bathroom with cum up to their waist. Opal and Eve stayed in each others arms, snuggling. They had to stay in the bathroom for the time being since opening the door would flood the corridor outside. 

“Are you feeling more satisfied this time, I mean, this is more cum then you usual shoot right?” Opal asked Evelynn who's balls had deflated back to their normal and more manageable size.

“Yeah, but mom, I always feel satisfied afterwards,” Eve said as she buried her face between her dad-mom's huge soft orbs! “So amazing... mmmh...” Eve moaned and kept groping them. If repeated attempts of this would have any effect on Evelynn's libido was way too early to say.

“Hmm... still though, whether that is the case or not, I still believe if you'd simply be more careful when you're out and about crazy things won't happen so much sweetie...” Opal kissed her daughter's forehead and brushed her sticky hair to the side, both of them were still covered in their thick stuff from top to bottom.~

“I'll try mommy... you know I will,” Eve said and squeezed her mother's incredible tits again.

“I know you do sweetheart, I know you always do,” Opal said and then quickly followed up with: “I love you”

“I love you to mom!” After a short pause Eve whispered into her mother's ear: “I wouldn't mind trying this again sometime...” it looked like she just might've discovered a new kink! It's dubious if it'd have any effect on her ability to hold off from cumming, but Eve would just love to give it a another go on the basis that it felt so mind-meltingly good to her!^^

The drainage pump gargled loudly and the cum-level in the room slowly got lower and lower and the the two hyper stayed there snuggling and hugging each other, content as they in waited for the room to get emptied out.

In just a few days time it'd be time for Evelynn to start attending her new school.


	4. Golden Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing to have friends willing to help out when a girl is in need of some relief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and goofy watersports themed chapter, it can safely be skipped by anyone not into that kink.

“I really appreciate this,” said Evelynn to her new friend. Eve had gone online in search of other kids that attends the same school Eve will be taking classes at in just a few days and she found one. “The park is real nice, I like it here Leona-chan!” Eve skipped and Eve's meaty condom-clad girl-cock bobbed and swayed as if it were light when she did, though meaty thing were anything but.

“I wish you wouldn't call by that name, it's embarrassing” a blushing Leona said. Leona and Evelynn are both the same age, but Leon or when she's all dressed up Leona is a boy who's able to dress up as a girl flawlessly. As long as she's in trap-mode Leona wishes to treated and addressed as if she really were a girl, at least for the duration. She's got shoulder length minty green hair which she has it tied up into a pair of twintails, his eyes are a darker green and he's shorter in stature, albeit just barely, then Evelynn. Leona is wearing a striped purple and white sweater a knee-length dark green skirt and a pair of white sneakers. Evelynn is wearing a just bellow knee-length pale yellow dress with a large sunflower print on the front and no shoe-wear, like she usually refrains from.

“But it was your username online! And it's soo cute, much like you!” Evelynn said with sincere grin. It's worth noting that Evelynn's futa-hood weren't sporting an erection, her two foot long member and heavy balls flopped around as she moved. Eve and Leona had been around all of town and seen the major landmarks and sights, it's was a spring day and the weather had been impeccable making it the perfect day for just such an excursion. The two had now made it to their last destination, their last stop before heading on back home; the city park. There are plants trimmed to look like various animals, well-kept hedges and even a statue or two, it's even nicer then Evelynn thought it'd be.

Leona blushed from being called cute. She wasn't used to it, at least not face-to-face like this and Evelynn had been calling her cute all day at that.

“You're a lot cuter!” She said and her heart went bu-bump!

“Gosh no I'm not! You're the cutest one!” Eve stopped and both started blushing and they kept calling the other one the cuter one for a bit.

“By the way Eve... I'm surprised you're a futa-girl actually. I thought you'd be a boy, or a crossdresser like me,” Leona said. “I mean, your username 'Gamer-Gurl' is kinda... Not that I'm complaining or anything!” Leona continued and she looked at Evelynn's pair of fat nuts and that thick uncut cock of hers!

“What's wrong with my username,” Eve said with a clueless expression.

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Leona said as she dropped the subject. 

Eve still had a perplexed facial expression but deemed it best not to keep pushing. “Hmm, okay,” she said then stopped dead in her tracks. The two had reached a statue and it was a depiction of a whale made of concrete and it were squirting water both out of its blowhole and it's mouth... the running water made Eve's bladder throb, she hadn't gone to the bathroom all day and the sound of running water made her squirm.

“What's the matter?” Leona asked, concerned for her friend when she suddenly got quiet.

“Toilet,” Eve said as she looked around, left then to her right. “Where's the nearest bathroom?” she asked again since she couldn't see a restroom anywhere. 

“I know where it is!” Leona said as she grabbed Eve's hand and for the first time today she was the one to lead her. It didn't take long, the restrooms had in fact been close by, it was just hidden away by some hedges around the corner. “Here it is,” she announced “and it was a unisex bathroom too so they could both go in together.

“G-good,” a needy Evelynn managed to say. “Wait... do you usually go to the boy's bathroom? when dressed up I mean,” the question had just hit her.

“Well yeah... I'm a boy...” Leona said with some pause, in her mind it was just the fairest thing to do.

That didn't seem entirely right to Evelynn but right now she had to use the restroom real bad and that need overpowered all other thought. The two made it inside, Evelynn went first and her friend close behind her. The bathrooms were clean and unusually so for a public restroom. There were no urinals, only booths since it were a unisex bathroom and it looked like the place hadn't even been used and the reason for all the cleanliness made itself apparent very soon...

Every single stall had a sign on it, 'Closed for Maintenance' they said!

“Whoa! Talk about rotten luck!” Leona exclaimed, she didn't believe it, just as her friend's bladder was about to explode!

“O-oh n-noo...” Eve muttered. Eve's bladder were at capacity, pee... pee came out of her dick and it started filling her condom. About enough for a bucket's worth came out and got caught in that rubber she wore before she managed to stop herself from urinating. “A-aahn...” she let out a little moan, there were now golden liquid sloshing around and it were all caught by that XXXL-condom she had on.

“A-are you finished...” Leona nervously stuttered when she saw that the balloon weren't getting any larger.

“Not even close... I could fill this condom and at least a second too one before being done...” Eve said and she only had this one condom with her, the one she already had her member stuffed in.

Then the smell hit Leona... and it smelled delicious! “W-what's that... why does it smell like freshly squeezed apples all of a sudden...” even though Eve had a condom on the scent seeped through, the scent of her urine!

“It's my wee... it kinda smells like that... and I'm pretty sure it tastes like that too,” Eve had never tried it but it wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

Evelynn stood there fidgeting, standing only a few feet away from Leona in the florescent lighted bathroom. There were silence for several a seconds, just as the silence became awkward Leona spoke up: “What if...” he stopped himself, then continued, “what if I would drink your wee.”

Eve blinked and looked at her, what was she saying? did she even know herself? “...are you sure?” She didn't want him to do something she'd regret but her bladder wouldn't be able to contain this for much longer and then... “a-aaahn!” Eve had to let go and she began to pee! Gallons of urine went into her the condom, she filled it, making it expand with a seemingly endless amount of piss! Eve filled that flexible rubber to the absolute brim before squeezing hard enough to stopping the flow! It was as large as a small car and it was all urine! A drop more and this thing would certainly have popped!

Eve felt some relief having half-way emptied her bladder. She pulled that huge condom off and tied a knot on it. “Where had all of that urine come from?” Leona wondered to herself. “I can only guess that there's yet more?” she asked and Evelynn nodded.

“There's still a lot more...” Eve confirmed. There were so much in fact that it dripped out of her cock and onto the tile floor, Even though she were doing her best to hold it back. The drips went splish and splash as they hit the floor and it made the restrooms smell soo good! The smell was even more intense now that the Eve's girl-cock were completely naked and her member grew from having her stare at her nude member. Leona's tiny boy-cock throbbed in his panties as she started at Eve's super-sized half-hard member as it were making a mess!

“Let me help you with that...” Leona brushed Eve's girth with her hands as she got down on her knees in front of it, she had her mouth wide open and moved closer, she were ready and willing to take it. Eve's half-stiff shaft had become some four feet long and it were partly lifting itself and it kept dribbling big pee drops. One of them hit Leona's tongue and that made her go: “Mmmmmh!” It had an absolutely sublime taste! “Tasty...” she moaned.

“There's more were that came from...” Eve said. “Hurry up... I can't hold back any longer!” Eve were aching for release!

A thirsty Leona went and popped that tip right in her mouth! “Mmph...” she suckled on it as if nursing on it!

Eve's bladder were still half-way full and she let go as soon as Leona had her lips wrapped around her pee-hole. “H-here it comes...” Eve said as she literary opened the floodgates! Delicious golden, apple juice tasting urine filled her mouth! It made her cheeks puff and there were soo much of the stuff it overflowed and came back out of her nose and mouth! But most of it didn't, most of it found its way down her throat and into her belly... loads of it! Her belly grew and grew as she gulped down that delish tasting piss, it got seriously bloated and yet she kept sucking and gulping down Eve's stuff, it was tasty enough to be addictive!

“Gulp, gulp!” A thirsty Leona drank Eve's pungent liquid and her belly kept filling! It tasted like the freshest green apples... and Leona-chan couldn't get enough of it! She kept drinking and her tummy got big enough to look like she were pregnant in her ninth month with triplets! And yet she kept drinking! Big enough for four, no five, then six! Seven... eight babies! A belly bloated with pee for her to look octo-pregnant!

Evelynn let out a moan, she looked down at Leona who were down there on her knees between Eve's legs. Leona's eleven year old lips were barely able to wrap around Evelynn's dick-hole as she peed. Eve took note of how big her belly had gotten, It was pushing beyond a beanbag chair, no, it looked like that could be two or even three worth of Eve's nectar inside of her tummy and yet she grew larger! The more Eve peed, the smaller her half-erect dick got, it had become half-way erect earlier, but now it was turning flaccid, turning back to it's usual two foot long floppy size as she felt her bladder's internal pressure lessen!

Another full minute passed before Evelynn ran out and by this point Leona's belly had gotten to the size of a small car, being both massive and round! Much the same as that tied up condom had gotten, Eve had made a good estimation. Leona's tiny cock throbbed her overly pee-inflated tummy it. “Aaah... that was just too much... I'm soo full, my tummy is aching...” she continued and as she tried to get up but her knees gave way.

“I can't go home like this...” she tried to stand once more but it was futile her poor body wasn't able to handle all the extra volume, all that golden delicious inflation she'd been filled with! She rubbed her throbbing belly and looked up at Evelynn with desperate eyes, it was clear to Eve that her belly were aching.

Evelynn felt guilty seeing her friend struggling with her expanded belly. She needed to do something to help out, “maybe I could squeeze her tummy and squeeze some of that stuff out, lessening the pressure?” Eve thought, but that would make a big mess, something she were trying to avoid...

Then Eve had an idea! She remembered a sight they had seen just earlier. “Come I know just the place!” Eve said without thinking at first. After all Leona was still stranded and could do none of that 'coming'.

“This might make you feel a little queasy.” Evelynn had a new idea and proceeded to flip her friend Leona over so she wound up laying on her side. “Sorry about this but... I'm gonna roll ya there!” Eve began rolling her before she were able to voice her concerns about her plan.

Eve rolled Leona out of the restrooms, which luckily had a wide enough opening for her to fit through and Eve kept rolling her till she got back to the whale statue from earlier. Leona's body touched the knee-high wall around the base of the statue, it was a basin of water and it were but partially full.

“Here we are and... here we go...” Eve used all her strength and hoisted the groggy inflated Leona up and over the wall, flipping her over the edge so she wound up in the basin with a splash!

“W-whut!” Leona's head was still spinning from being rolled and now this? Being made to sit in this shallow basin. The water was barely more than ankle-deep.

“What are you going to do?” A dizzy Leona wondered as Evelynn also jumped into the basin. “I'm gonna help you and squeeze this stuff out of you! I'll be as gentle as I can” Eve said and she were already groping her friend's warm belly.~

“Squeeze? Will that work?” Leona was unsure, but willing to give it a chance.

Eve squeezed and her hands sank deep into the inflated belly of Leona's and Leona did her best to push too, but from her angle it proved to be a lot more difficult. It didn't take long for rich wee to come shooting out of her mouth and butt! The stuff went spraying out both ends of her and it made a huge mess... but luckily very localized to the statue and this basin!. “G-gosh it's getting everywhere...” it didn't go quite as smoothly as Evelynn had thought, but at least her crossdressing friend's tummy were rapidly shrinking in size!

Together they kept squeezing till her tummy was just about as big and round as a beanbag chair and reaching this point Eve took a break to ask how her friend were doing: “How do you feel? Is your tummy feeling better now?” she asked and she were gently patting her friend's overused tummy to make it feel better.

“M-much better now... thanks. Wow... it's like... all I can taste and smell is apples...”

Evelynn giggled hearing that her friend were doing better and she gave her a big hug. “Golly... we both got all messy in the end anyway... my stuff is similarly in stickiness as apple juice too... ” Eve informed Leona. And was that ever the case, both of them had become sticky and mucky, the basin were overflowing with urine and that statue had started squirting Eve's golden-colored fluid instead of water.

“You're an intense girl...” Leona said as she were rubbing that sore tummy of hers.

“Am I really that bad?” Eve asked, worried she just might get a 'yes!'

“No, no, you're fun and interesting... but oh... that cock, and balls and... what a bladder you've got!” She said. “Good thing this was our last stop for today... else I think I would've wanted to end it after this... I need to change clothes, haha,” she laughed, they both did.

They kept hugging and squeezing there in the fountain for a few more minutes before climbing out of it, by then a group had gathered and they were gawking at the strange pair... the pair that had seemingly been bathing in apple juice, as they got out the group came closer to have a look at the juice shooting fountain but by then Eve and Leona were already out of there. They were happily holding hands and skipping, they had over the day become even closer friends. Leona's considerable belly made sloshing sounds as they were heading home.


	5. School struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Eve's first day of school! And the time to make some new friends, right?

“You're sure you've got those extra condoms with you?” Doris fussed. She had her eyes on the road as she drove the Swansson Family's red SUV, though she occasionally looked over at Evelynn, her daughter, sitting in the passenger seat next to her, each time she addressed her. Opal had made extra sure that Eve had two condom packets neatly packed in her favorite backpack, and Eve had repeated this fact to her anxious mother over and over. Doris took a moment to push a strand of her brown hair, styled into a bob-cut, out of her brown eyes, the act causing her elbow to press against her large bust. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing an orange blouse and a pair of brown tight-fitting leather pants which her big bottoms and thighs filled exquisitely. Doris had been fretting about every detail, no matter how minute, wanting nothing but for her beloved daughter to have the best first day at school possible. 

“I'm all set Mama, don't worry,” Eve said to her mother, but it did nothing but it did nothing to ease that anxious look on Doris’s face.

“That's good...” Doris responded in an unconvinced voice. “I'm just,” she paused, “I'm just worried you know? Its' a new school and I know you're going to meet a lot of kids and... I don't want you to get bullied because you're a hyper, you know?” she laid out more of her concerns. Hypers still being an unusual sight in their new country.

“I know Mama,” Evelynn said. “You've said so like five times already! Don't worry! I'll be... fine,” Eve tried to sound convincing and she was clearly failing at it. Much like her mother the girl was worried what the other kids would think about her, there might not even be other kids or teachers that are hypers whatsoever, then she'd really stick out! She had concerns based on her prior interactions with people thus far, things has had a tendency to turn weird. And what's worse was that the only friend her year she's made, Leona, isn't in the same class as her.

A few minutes later the two arrived at school and Doris undid Evelynn's seat-belt and pulled her little girl close to her for a hug before she left. It turned into a lengthy squeeze, and Eve wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back, her face got pressed against her mother’s bust, as they sat there for a bit. When Doris finally pulled back she gave her daughter a big kiss right on her forehead and smile before letting her out of the car. They both said their byes and with that Doris drove off.

Evelynn walked up to the school building. She was wearing a pink dress with white sleeves and her purple backpack with a butterfly pattern printed on it, she looked like a total cutie in her outfit. Eve looked up at the two-story tall gray concrete building, it had large glass windows. As she approached Eve thought to herself that at least from the outside it looked kinda bland and the building itself wasn't really anything noteworthy.

As Eve walked a yellow school bus came in and let out a bunch of younger kids and as soon as they spotted Eve and that beyond impressive appendage she lugged around dangling between her legs, the kids all stopped and gawked at it with their mouths opened. They stared at Eve's nuts, which hung past her knees, and that two-foot long flaccid girl-cock she had wrapped in a double layer of condoms. Eve can't help it but her complete package is quite the show stopper!

“Do not think about it! Do not think about them!” Eve thought and shrugged. She felt their wide-eyed glares. It made her cock stir! “No! Not now!” she internally berated her own cock for having the audacity to grow erect while in public and at school! It's a bad first impression!

Eve hurried inside in an attempt to get away from them, which didn't exactly help... inside there were more kids and these were her age and older! There were cute boys and busty girls and much like the other kids outside Evelynn's growing shaft and plump balls had their attention. They pointed, whispered, and 'subtly' gestured in her direction.

“Oh boy... this is even worse! ...they really can't stop staring at my penis!”

Eve's cock had grown to a whopping four-foot long pole and it bobbed and bounced as she ran at full speed... right into someone, dick first! “Oww! Hey watch where you're going miss!”

Eve had bumped right into one of the teachers! Accidentally giving this lady's back a cock-slap! “S-sorry!” Eve excused herself and looked away while blushing wide, her erection still bounced from the impact. When she dared to look back up at the teacher she were stunned by this lady's beauty! She has short brown hair, chestnut-brown eyes and wearing a monocle on her left eye. Her facial features were cute and all but her most striking was easily her enormous breasts! This lady wore a white buttoned-up shirt over them and a knee-length black skirt and heels completed her outfit. Now Evelynn had become the perv that couldn't stop staring!

“Eyes up here little miss,” the teacher said, she saw that Eve's lustful eyes had gotten glued to her hefty rack!

“S-sorry, sorry!” Evelynn apologize again and again, and forced herself to look away from the teacher's soccer ball-sized breasts and looked into her eyes.

“Hmmm,” the teacher looked at Evelynn's hyper-sized cock and put two and two together. ”You're the Swansson girl right? Evelynn Swansson?” the busty teacher asked.

Eve nodded, “yes ma'am!” 

“Yeah...” the teacher looked at that cock as it still wiggled and throbbed, by now it had stopped swaying and bobbing as much. “I'm Chloe and I just so happen to be your homeroom teacher,” she introduced herself. “When I were on the last staff meeting the headmaster told us about you, the new transfer student, and that you would be a girl with well... 'some special assets.' Even now seeing you with them in the person, it's still somewhat hard to believe it's actually real.” Chloe's tone had gotten kinder, she was one of her students after all, and she guessed a troubled one at that. Chloe also seemed not affected by Evelynn's pheromones, and if she were she at least was professional enough to act like she weren't.

Eve's member throbbed and gushed with pre-cum! Luckily her condom caught all that else she'd made Chloe all sticky, gushing as much as she were! Eve blushed and tried to push her arching cock down but to no avail.

“Don't worry about it,” Chloe said seeing Eve struggling with her enormity. “I'll make sure to introduce you properly to everyone,” Chloe continued she gave Evelynn a friendly nod and smiled.

“O-okay...” Evelynn mumbled as Chloe lead the way to 6B's classroom.

When they go there Chloe opened the door and walked inside first, Eve pushed down on her quivering meat-tower to get it through the doorpost, her cock close to being seven feet long!

“Listen up everyone!” Chloe said in a loud authoritarian voice as she stood next to her desk in the front of the whole class. “We've got a new student joining us today, come and say hello!” Chloe gestured at her. Eve had stopped at the door and now all their eyes was on her! On her and that mega-huge erection of hers!

Her classmates didn't believe their eyes, they gawked and their mouths was wide open as Evelynn made her way up front, every step she took her heavy nuts were made to shift left and right.

“As you can see, Evelynn here's a girl with something obviously extra. It's not as uncommon overseas so be nice to her,” Chloe continued and Evelynn gave all her new classmates a nervous smile and a wave.

“I... I hope we'll be able to get along!” Evelynn managed to say and bowed.

“They've set up a desk for you in the back, please take your seat, class is about to begin,” Chloe said to her in warm voice sending her on her way.

Evelynn made her way to the back of the class. Eve felt her classmates stares, and heard them whispering to each other. Most were still in awe, while others had their expressions changed to either lust or distaste. Eve's desk had been set up in the back row, only one desk away from the windows. There was a punkish looking red-head sitting at that desk next to windows and she stared at Eve with starstruck eyes and as soon as Evelynn sat down on her seat this her hand shot up in the air!

“Permission to move my desk together with Evelynn's teach,” she said.

“Granted,” Chloe said as she sorted her papers, as she were still getting everything ready.

“Hi there!” the red-head said after she'd made her desk collide with Evelynn's with a loud clonk! “I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby,” she said with a big friendly grin. Abby was slightly taller than Evelynn and easily twice her bust-size, if not more. Abby wore a black tank-top with a red shirt underneath, a red and black plaid skirt and a pair of tall black platform wedge boots, which added to her height even more.

“Wooow, you're incredible! I mean I've read there's people like you... with more assets! This is soooo cool!” Abby gushed.

“T-thank you, but uhm... maybe calm down a little?” Eve felt flustered, this girl was kinda intense.

“Ah! Sorry! I mean, I'm just a fascinated by girl like you... I'd love to become friends and get to know more about you!” she continued.

While Evelynn could see Abby's eyes wander to her condom-clad meat tower, she did feel that Abby was addressing her as a person and really were being genuine. “Sure! I love making new friends,” Evelynn said smiling at her.

“This girl dresses like a thug, but she seemed to be a good person,” Eve though to herself.

“Okay! Quiet down everyone, including you two in the back!” Chloe demanded and it didn't take long for the classroom to get quiet, they had respect for this teacher. 

Chloe began teaching them the first subject of the day 'English.' The lecture were boring and it didn't take long for Eve and Abby to start chatting about things entirely unrelated to school-work, they used their textbooks as a privacy wall. Abby was the one to ask most of the questions she wanted to know everything about Eve and what her everyday hyper-life were like. Even though many of Abby's inquiries was about Evelynn's over-sized appendage they were mostly non-erotic in nature and she was able to calm down, and her erection able to shrink in size. Leaving that condom hanging off of her cock's tip filled with about three gallons worth of hot pre-cum.

“Looks like you've calmed down a bunch,” Abby said as she cheekily pointed at Evelynn's now 'smaller' dick.

“Yeah... looks like it, thank you. You seem like a good friend.” Evelynn beamed as class progressed in the background, which they continued to ignore.

Abby reached over and touched Evelynn's hand. “I don't know about that...” she said as she got even closer to Evelynn's freckled face. “It's true that I wanna know more about you... but I wouldn't say that my intentions are all pure. I mean, I also wanna know more about your big friend here,” she smirked. “As long as it'd be okay with you; I'd love to see your naked cock in full erection sometime, maybe? ” Abby looked over at Evelynn's cock with lust in her eyes.

“Ah!” Eve gasped and her balls made a loud gurgling noise and then her cock rocketed in size and grew into another full-on throbbing erection!

“Ooops, teehee...” Abby smirked and giggled at the sight.

“Ding-dong-dang-dong!” Just then the bell rang.

“That's it for first per period,” Chloe announced. “Next up is math, make sure to the correct books with you,” she addressed the class. Chloe's breasts jiggled as she walked and she gave Evelynn a warm nod before leaving the room which only Evelynn made her young erection even more swollen and hard as steel!

“I-I need to use the bathroom,” Evelynn told Abby.

“Ah... I understand. Want me to take you there?” 

“I...” Eve paused, “just tell how to get there... I wanna be alone in there for a bit.” Evelynn said as she got out of her seat. While Eve had remained seated her nuts had been plumping and expanded even further in size. Now standing Eve's huge pair was hanging down past her ankles, almost all the way to the ground, and the semen contained inside of them loudly sloshed as they swayed.

Before heading out Eve and Abby exchange contact information and phone numbers than Abby gave Evelynn directions to one of the less trafficked bathrooms and following them Eve made her way there.

There was no one else there, much like Abby had guessed. “Lucky!” Eve thought. There were stalls to her right and sinks and mirrors on her left. Evelynn pushed one of the stalls' doors open and became aware of an issue: “I won't be able to fit in here!”

And indeed, there were no hope at that. With Evelynn's shaft a beast at six-foot, six-inches with an impressive eighteen inches in width on top of that! it was both long and thick! 

“I guess I'll just have to stand out here...” Eve said and with that realization Evelynn peeled those condoms off of her girl-cock, both of them. “I doubt this toilet will be quite as effective as the one we have back home but...” Eve pondered as her hefty nuts gurgled. “I'll... I'll just rub enough to get the edge off...” she decided that she'd restrain herself from cumming too much, and with that she placed both hands on both sides of her pre-cum oozing erection.~

Eve made sure her leaky cock-slit were positioned directly above the toilet bowl so that her pre-stuff seeped right into it. After getting comfortable she gave her mighty cock a big tug, and then another one. Back and forth she moved her eleven year old hands she pulled on her twitching meat and moaned from the pleasure she felt! “O-oooh yes!” Eve kept going stroking her meat-pole faster and faster, using only her imagination for fap-material.~ Eve used her mental image of Chloe working her incredible breasts on her erection. “Mmmf!” But on the other hand the image of that red-head Abby tonguing and rubbing her cock-head were also oh-so arousing! “T-they were both soo... s-sexy!” Eve cooed, the longer she stroked that continuous pre-stream of hers turned whiter and thicker as some of the excess of cum stewing inside of her nuts mixed with it.~ Eve had gotten close to nutting!~

“A-almost! T-there!” she rocked her hips dug her fingertips into her member as she tugged away as fast as she could, and she kept bumping into the cistern with her tip repeatedly! Eve's hefty balls contracted and seconds later... she splooged! “O-ohh yes!” She soaked the cistern and overfilled the bowl, the floor and the walls inside of the stall! …until she remembered: “W-wait... I just can't let loose in here!” Eve squeezed her shaft tightly, soo hard she managed to make her orgasm stop! “I... somehow I did it... phew...” she brushed her forehead and her erection still throbbed angrily. “Sorry big girl...” Eve said, patting her shaft,” we've done enough damage as is...”

Eve stood there with her legs wide apart, her shaft was resting on that cum soaked toilet and it were slowly shrinking in size, Eve's member almost looked disappointed being unable to let loose. Then suddenly Eve's phone buzzed, she had gotten a DM from Abby! The message had the title: “I just want you to know.” and curious Evelynn opened it...

Attached was an image of an erection, a tiny one, maybe three inches tops. “I hope this isn't too forward”, Abby had written, “but I want you to know that I'm a dick-girl just like you! Though not even remotely as big you are clearly.”

“O-oooh!” Eve's cock throbbed and grew with renewed vigor from that picture! Her member loved the sight of Abby's penis, even if it its size wasn't anything spectacular. “N-noo don't!” Evelynn protested as her cock took charge, but it was too late! Her cock began spewing with cum a second time and this time it didn't take 'no' for an answer! Eve's cock slathered the toilet in an even bigger portion of cum, and the walls and even the ceiling this time! Eve added to the mess she'd made she'd been at it for only a few minute and it was enough to make the cum-level in the bathroom ankle deep! Eve walked backwards and slipped and fell from the cummy mess!

“O-oow!” Eve's cum-cannon were aimed straight up into the air and it blasted the ceiling directly with enough cum to knock out the lights, making the room not only damp and mucky but pitch black as well. Eve had managed to stand back up, her orgasm had lessen considerably. She had cum everywhere! It was in her hair and on her clothes, they felt stuffy to wear and reeked of cum! Eve fumbled in the darkness, she was looking for the exit. “M-mmmh...” she moaned as she waded through the cum with her arms extended. 'Luckily' her balls was almost out semen at this point and her stuff came oozing out instead of shooting out, but she felt lightheaded. Eve's knees gave and she fell into the pool of cum she'd made, landing on her shaft belly down with a loud splash and she was just about to pass out when someone suddenly came bursting through the door!

“What's all this commotion! Oh! Dear god!” Eve could only see the silhouette of a tall man in a raincoat and rubber boots. The man ran through the cum and picked her and her spent girl-cock up and carried her out of there. Eve fainted and fell asleep shortly afterwards, the last though she had before dozing off was: “This man is quite strong...” he had a muscular chest and powerful arms and he carried her out of there like a princess.

Several hour later Evelynn woke up. “W-where am I? What... happened?” Eve looked around and deduced that she where in the nurse's office laying on one of the beds there. The nurse was nowhere in sight. “I wonder who that man was? and how long have I've been here?” Eve sat up and spotted her clothes on the nightstand, they were freshly washed and neatly folded. “Wow... everyone's soo nice,” Eve mused picked up her phone which was also on the stand, it said “4 PM.” The school-day was already over, Eve sighed. Evelynn closed the curtains around her bed and got dressed.

“Knock-knock,” said a voice from outside the curtains just as she were all done.

“Oh!” Eve recognized the voice. “Abigail!” she exclaimed and then quickly pulled the curtains aside. “No worries, I'm all dressed up,” Eve smiled at her, looking her friend in her eyes, happy to see her. “But you know... you shouldn't have sent the picture at that time...” Eve patted her floppy shaft then continued. “This thing got waaay outta of control when you did,” Eve explained. She wasn't angry about it, she just wanted her friend to know and be more careful in the future.

“Oops... sorry about that! Here!” Abby had something in her hand then jumped up on the bed and sat down on it next to Evelynn, only a few inches away from her. “Here! My treat,” she repeated and forcefully put a sandwich in Evelynn's hand.

“O-oh!” Eve's tummy gurgled as she were given the sandwich.

“Eat up! This is my way of saying I'm sorry,” Abby grinned and the hungry Evelynn got to munching. “You know... I wanted to make everything clear. I'm a dick-girl much like you and there's been like no-one else like me in class until today... I got a little excited to show and tell,” she apologized.

“But...” Abby resumed as her eyes wandered from Evelynn's down to her crotch. “not everything is all bad, I mean... I got my wish of seeing this thing in person.” Abby grabbed and Evelynn's thick flaccid dick in her hands. “Heya big girl, nice to meet ya too,” she said to it playfully as she held that two-foot long flaccid thing of Eve's and she felt it react to her gentle touch by expanding, even if only a little.

“Be gentle with that... my cum is like, super potent and if you get any of my stuff on ya... you'd likely get pregnant!” Evelynn verbally protested, but made no attempt to slap Abby's hands aside or try to move away from this assertive girl.

“I'm just teasing ya,” Abby smirked and then let go of Eve's dick-meat and it flopped as it hit the bed sheets. “Even if that's the case Evelynn... there's no way that I'd get all preggers like! I'm one of those dick-girl without a pussy you know? Heck, I don't even have a womb for that matter. I knew something was up when I didn't get a response from ya and when I heard about it I knew the mess was my fault and I took responsibility,” Abby said with a sincere expression on her face. “I volunteered to take your clothes to the washroom and bring them back. Abby came clean, the clothes was her doing.

“You know... there was a guy who came and saved me, do you know who that could've been?” Eve asked.

“Oh? That was just the janitor! Hmmm... Dave? Yeah, Dave is his name! He's a bit of an oddball that one,” Abby laughed. “He's probably still there pumping all that cum outta there right now, I asked if I could help in any way but he said 'I've got this' so I came to check on you instead.”

“Haha... I see” Evelynn laughed.

It had been a crazy first day at school but all in all, aside from the property damage, which her rich parents wouldn't have any problems paying for fortunately. All-in-all she didn't have an all bad of a first day, even though she slept through most of it. Eve's made a new and understanding friend.


	6. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn gets invited out on a date. Hyper-futa fun ensues!

Evelynn sat on her bed and played on her games console. It had gotten rather late but Eve was still up gaming. She was wearing her dark blue pajamas-set and a pair of recently changed to condoms over her two-foot long all floppy girl-cock. Eve hadn't bothered to stuff her dick or balls down her pants and was simply letting it all just hang-out. If she was to get an erection she'd likely ruin her pajama-pants. Suddenly Eve's pink cellphone resting on her nightstand went buzzing, she normally turns it off when she jumps in bed but had forgotten to this time. Curious Eve sat down her games console and instead picked up her phone. 'Unknown number' it displayed but she decided to pick up anyway.

“Hi!” Eve greeted whoever was on the other side of the call. Evelynn made sure not to mention her name to whoever was this 'unknown caller', just to be safe. “Who's this?” Evelynn inquired.

“Hi there Evelynn!” the caller greeted Eve by her first-name, catching her a little off-guard. “I don't know if you remember me, but this is Rena,” she introduced herself before continuing: “You visited the store I work some extra hours a few weeks ago, remember? I let you squeeze my breasts and you looked really into it! So much so you made a big chunky mess when you left, all over outside the store too!” Rena retold, trying to spark the girl's memory of their previous encounter. 

How could she ever forget something like that? Of course Evelynn remembered! They'd been the biggest pair of tits she'd ever touched, ever laid her eyes on for that matter. Eve got a hard-on from reminiscing about how soft and squishy they'd been. Her girl-cock doubled in size almost instantaneously and it stood at attention four-feet in length and throbbing between her legs.

“Y-yeah... I remember, I remember you well,” Eve gulped as her excitement grew. “What's up? And how did you get my number?” she wondered.

“Well... this is a little hard to explain,” Rena began. “I've not been able to stop thinking about you since your visit and well... I'd love to see you again and get to know you better, you know? I'd like to, uhm...” Eve could hear Rena hesitate a little. “I-I want to ask you out on a date!” How about that? What do you think? Just the two of us, dinner and a movie? We'd get to chat and really get to know each other. I'd really love that and I hope you'd be up to it too!” Rena laid her intentions bare, her voice had a hint of desperation and desire to it. “Oh! And your phone number? I called your school and they gave it to me pretty much right away.”

Eve got a little creeped out by how forward Rena was being, she's just a kid after all. But she could also tell that Rena was genuinely interested in getting to know more about her, which is a first for anyone caught under the effect of Eve's powerful lust-inducing pheromones. Normally when people are effected by it they get back to normal once it wears off, unless they wind up pregnant that is. Eve thought it was weird that the school just gave her number away to some stranger over the phone... but decided it probably pointless to further inquire Rena about it.

“I'm just eleven years old... you know that right miss?” Evelynn told Rena, making sure her to-be date knew.

“Oh I know, I know! I'll pick out an age appropriate movie, don't you worry about that!” Rena said with a huge grin. “And please call me Rena! I'd much prefer that over 'miss,' it seems so stiff and formal.”

That wasn't Evelynn's issue... but if Rena wasn't worried about it Eve decided she'd try to not worry about their age-difference either. “Uhm... that's great. A date huh? S-sure,” Evelynn agreed, though she still felt a little bit nervous about it, this would after all be the first time she ever went out on a proper date.

“Yay! Then I'll see what I can do!” Rena beamed and Eve could hear her pretty much bounce with joy. “Soo... what about tomorrow? It's Sunday and you're off from school right? I really wanna see you again as soon possible sweetie,” she said hopeful that Eve would have time and that she'd get to see her freckle-faced dream-girl by the very next day. “...as long as it's not inconvenient for you,” she added.

“Yeah... I'm free tomorrow.”

“Great! Then tomorrow it is!” Rena said overjoyed. “How about we meet up at the station by ten? We'll go to the movies first and then grab something to eat, sounds good?” Rena said as she was scrolling through the cinema's website for kid-friendly movies.

Rena and Evelynn said their goodbyes with their date for tomorrow arranged. Eve looked up at her throbbing erection and sighed, she thought unsexy thoughts until her member waned. 'Luckily' Eve's girl-rod hadn't gotten even bigger, if it had she'd have no other choice but to fap to calm her beast down and she'd only filled that condom of hers with about half a gallon worth of her pre-juices and with her member completely softened Eve covered up all cozy and fell asleep.

The next day Evelynn told her parents about her day plans during breakfast and of course, they at first thought this 'Rena' person sounded dubious, and naturally didn't want to let her go out and meet this 'older friend' of hers. Eve did however manage to persuade them by telling them she'd behave and by letting them know that she already had met Rena in person before, and everything had been great... and of course by leaving out that little detail about this meet-up being more than just a play-date. Eve didn't like to omit stuff from her parents like this; it made her feel a little guilty, and she had fought her emotions over it, but deciding to lie to her parents had ultimately won since it meant that she'd be guaranteed to get go on her date with Rena. If Eve would've been truthful it's possible they'd have made her cancel their plans precisely because she's a minor.

“I'm fine with it as long as you make sure to keep your penis safely wrapped with condoms on throughout, and as long as you respectfully decline if she makes any 'weird advances.' I know you said she's just 'a friend' but you know how powerful your pheromones can be!” Doris, Evelynn's birth-mother, lectured her.

“Please, my little princess,” Opal, Evelynn dad-mom and a stunning blonde futa, looked deep into Evelynn's green eyes with her dazzling blue ones and gave her daughter a warm smile before adding: “Be a good girl and restrain yourself, you've fathered way more babies than I have and you're only eleven years old sweetie,” Opal asked her kindly.

“I'll be careful!” Evelynn promised. 

A little more than an hour later Evelynn arrived at the station by bus. Eve had deliberately chosen to sit in the absolute back of the bus hoping to be left alone, which she had been, although Eve had felt the curious eyes of the other passengers who also had ridden on the same bus as her to the station. Eve made a point to get off last and then went inside the train station. Eve was wearing a white dress with blue polka dots on it and she had a large blue large ribbon tied around her waist, she looked absolutely precious in her outfit, all dressed up and ready for her date. Eve was looking around for the right train platform with that half-chub of hers swinging and bobbing as she moved. Eve was full of excitement, much like her growing shaft which she had wrapped two purple-colored condoms over like usual. On her shoulder she had a beige canvas tote bag and in it she had her phone, her wallet, a few of plasters, mints and a couple of spare condoms packets in case she'd need a replacement.

Then Eve spotted Rena coming out off the train which had just arrived at station number three. Evelynn waved at Rena and seeing Evelynn really made her Rena smile wide! Rena made haste to and almost ran over to her date in the semi-crowed train station. Rena's enormous boobs bounced erotically in that white tank-top of hers as she quickly closed the distance.

“Oh Eve! I'm soo happy to see you again!” Rena beamed overjoyed. “And I judging from your reaction you're happy to see me too!” she laughed seeing Eve's four-foot long half-chub throb and sway. Eve was growing an even bigger stiffy in Rena's presence. Rena wore a white tank-top, a black leather jacket that she had left open, a pair of tight dark gray jeans, some chunky black platform boots and that favorite black cap of hers.

“Y-yeah! I'm happy to see you too,” Evelynn said nervous and aroused, her erection had grown five feet long and was slowly arching upwards, it was seeping with pre-cum into her condom.

“Oh! How I've missed that cute little freckle-face of yours too!” Rena exclaimed and went for a hug, hugging both Eve and her enormous member! People stared at the odd couple, but kept a safe distance. Eve's dick slid in between Rena's breasts and stiffened even further, adding a couple more inches to its length.

“Ahh! Rena! It's sliding in between you breasts!” Eve protested.

“Oops sorry!” Rena laughed and backed off, though that tease was totally intentional on Rena's part. “Ready for the movie?” Rena asked.

“S-sure am!” Evelynn said while still blushing and her little heart was beating really fast from excitement.

“Then come on,” Rena took Evelynn's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. “I want everyone to know that we're out on a date, teehee,”~ Rena giggled and while holding hands she lead the way to the movie theater.

They walked to their destination hand-in-hand. The theaters really wasn't that far from the station, they'd get there within a few minutes, it was a great time for the two to chat. “We're gonna see something called: 'Super Princess Alliance: The Movie.' It sounded like something you'd be into! It's supposed to have action, suspense, friendship and most important of all it's 100% kid-friendly!” she beamed. Rena's eyes had drawn themselves to Evelynn's huge sloshing semen-tanks. Rena had noticed that they'd been getting larger and plumper all throughout their walk, and they shifted with every step Evelynn made in a way that was very arousing to Rena. Eve's huge pair had gotten soo big they were hanging mere inches above the ground. Rena could hear all the cum held inside Eve's balls sloshing about, the sound made Rena even more turned on!

“I've never heard about this movie... is it based on TV show or something?” Evelynn wondered. “I mean I usually just watch videos online, read manga and play video games,” Evelynn said.

“Yes it is! It's based on a show, while I haven't seen it, it sure sounds interesting. And you're a gamer-girl? That's neat! I'd love to see you play sometime. Are you good at any games?” Rena excitedly asked Eve questions in a rapid-fire succession, eager to learn more about the girl. “Tell me more stuff about yourself! I wanna know everything,” Rena eagerly said.

“Well... I only really play games for fun and I wouldn't say I'm super good at any one title or genre in particular or anything,” Evelynn began. “I mostly play action games and platformers and then there's a few streamers I'm watching that also plays a bunch of different games on Youtube. Other then that I like to read manga and then there's a few anime shows that I'm following too,” she continued. Eve told Rena all about her nerdy main interests.

“I see, interesting and manga at your age? That's a little unusual,” Rena said as she stroked her chin, listening intrigued. Rena was soaking it all up! She was eager to learn all she could about her object of affection. “There wasn't any anime movies running in this time-slot, I don't recall seeing one. But I'm still pretty sure you'll love this one!” she said brimming with confidence. “The trailer looked kinda cool!” she'd seen it and done a quick Google-search and learned that it was also a TV-show and then pretty much picked the movie on a whim.

The two made it to the cinema and then headed on inside the lobby and Rena who had made the ticket reservations online went and fetched them at the desk. When Rena a little later returned she had two large cups soda and the biggest bucket of popcorn Evelynn had ever seen, she gave one of the sodas and the popcorn to Evelynn, “lets head inside, the movie is starting any minute now,” Rena said. “And listen to this: I've made reservations for us to sit in the backmost row so no one will disturb us, great huh?” she grinned.

“That's good,” Evelynn said and looked at Rena a little bemused, Eve couldn't see what was soo good about sitting in the farthest back that'd make Rena smile like that. “Doesn't people usually leave you alone at the movies?” Evelynn wondered.

“You're soo funny Evelynn!” Rena laughed and patted Evelynn's back, thinking she made some kind of deadpan joke.

Ever since Eve and Rena had met up back at the station, Eve’s dick had been letting out lots of its seductive pheromones. She’d been letting out more and more of her scent as her arousal had increased and her dick had grown this entire time. It hadn’t been as noticeable outdoors and with those condoms of hers on her girl-cock –since both had dulled the intensity of her pheromones considerably– but now, indoors, her powerful scent was however really doing its thing as a potent aphrodisiac. 

Rena handed the tickets over to the red-headed girl in her twenties that worked as the ticket controller. The girl absentmindedly accepted the tickets, her eyes instead fixated on Evelynn and that magnificent six-foot long girl-dong of hers with hungry eyes. Evelynn's pheromones at work. Rena gave the red-head a cold smile as they headed inside and Rena made sure she blocked the staring staff member's vision of Evelynn as if declaring: “She's mine” without explicitly saying the words out loud. Inside there where kids and their guardians, about a third of the theater was full and the audience could audibly be heard gasped as the two of them made their entrance, one a mega-busty gal with purple hair, thick thighs and a big round bottom and a young girl with more cock to her than there was girl. Eve did her best not to return any of their dumbfounded, off-put and aroused gazes, else maybe invite 'trouble.' Eve could hear a mother that was there with her daughter whistle after her as they ascended the stairs to the seats in the farthest back. Eve and Rena made their way to their seats, Evelynn had to walk sideways getting there else her balls would've gotten stuck between the rows. They only had to watch a few minutes of ads and then the lights in the theater went darker as the movie was just about to start. Eve struggled finding a comfortable way to sit with that of tub of popcorn, her extra-large soda and that huge pair of plump balls of hers, she kept shifting in her seat.

“You doing okay?” Rena wondered.

“Yeah, no worries,” Evelynn answered as she got comfortable in her seat. Suddenly the image on the projector screen went completely out.

“Ah!” Rena pointed upwards at Evelynn's towering cock. “You're blocking the projection Eve!” Rena laughed.

“O-oops!” Eve hurried and pushed her huge boner out of the way. “T-there we go,” she said all flustered. No one else had spotted what just had blocked the projection since it was pretty dark in the theater, to them it looked like the picture just went out for no reason. After roughly another half-minute of studio logos the movie finally got going. The animated feature had Evelynn hooked within minutes, it had just the right amount of humorous banter and fast-paced action to make a kid like Eve fully engrossed.

Eve's eyes were locked at the screen and she was quietly munching away on the popcorn. Eve's girl-cock had shrunken in size considerably and she had again gotten 'only' four-feet long and semi-erect and her member laid on the backrests of the two empty seats of the row in front of them. Just as Evelynn took a big sip out of her soda she felt it! About fifteen minutes or so into the one hour long movie she could feel a hand on her thigh, it was Rena's hand. Eve looked over at her touchy-feely date.

“Good movie, huh?” Rena whispered into her ear. “I think you're way cuter than any of the princesses in the flick,” she cooed and Eve popped another six-foot long and hard as a steel beam from being called 'cute!' Seeing this Rena moved her hand from Eve's thigh and instead started to stroke the girl's colossal boner with one hand, up and down. “You're an incredible girl and you've got such a sexy tool here too,” Rena gave Eve's 'tool' a big squeeze, her hand wasn't nearly enough to wrap around her girth! “Everything about you is precious Evelynn and I want you,” Rena whispered into Eve's ear while there was some kind of action scene in the movie in the background which neither of them paid any attention to.

“Rena... we shouldn't...” Eve protested while the pleasure from getting tugged made her squirmed in her seat. She was soo aroused her dick throbbed and kept filling that pair of condoms she had on with lots and lots of her sticky pre!

“Yeah... you're right... I wanted to play with you since we've got these seats and everything but if you were to let loose you'd soak everything in cum, wouldn't you?” Rena presumed. “How about we go to the bathroom instead? I want you soo bad right,” she continued to whisper. Rena had been horny from the start but Evelynn's pheromones had amplified her arousal and made it a lot worse! Rena was so turned on she'd soaked the seat with her pussy juices.

Rena had really flipped Evelynn's lewd-switch, so much so she'd completely forgotten about the promise she'd made to her parents just earlier that morning. They both got up and out of their seats. Eve's balls had become so large they were touching the ground even while she stood upright. In fact Eve's nuts were so huge they'd gotten stuck between the row of seats in front of them and their row, Rena had to helped Evelynn by pushing and pulling on her wedged in place balls, getting the girl out of her predicament.

“Come now,” Rena said, “the bathrooms should be empty right now since the movie is still playing.” Evelynn agreed and hurriedly the went together and made their way to the women's bathroom.

The cinema's bathrooms had a thorough cleaning regiment and the place was practically spotless. The bathroom had white tiled floor and walls, there where a few framed movie posters hung on the wall in front of them, on their right there where a row of six bathroom stall doors made of polished walnut, and to their left there where a long mirror spanning the entire wall, a granite counter top and half a dozen of sinks.

“Pretty cozy,” Rena hummed and licked her lips and then placed both of her hands on Eve's condom-clad girl-cock and slowly pulled both of the rubbers right off of her length!

“Ah!” Eve exclaimed as she suddenly remembered her promise to her mothers. “Wait! We can't do this! I promised my mommies I-I wouldn't...”

“Is that what you want sweetie? Or what they want?” Rena said as she had already undressed Eve's member, it was now gushing out pre-cum everywhere! And lots of it! “I like you Evelynn. Ooh the things I wanna do with you...” she cooed and then kissed the tip of Eve's gigantic throbbing seven-foot long and twenty-inch wide fuck-pillar.

“I like you too!” Evelynn confessed, her and her whole body felt tense and her dick pulsated as she did.

“Then... you wouldn't mind it if we made some cute little babies?” Rena asked while she slowly stroked Eve's cock back and forth over its length with both her hands.~

“B-babies?” Eve asked and her face got even more flushed.

“Yeah! I'd love to have them... as long as they're outs sweetie,” Rena mused, she was even more hot-and-bothered from the effect of Eve's pheromones now that dick-column was completely uncovered. Rena turned around and pushed open a door to one of the stalls, Rena headed inside and then sat down on the wooden toilet seat and looked up at Evelynn. Rena unbuttoned her sopping wet pants and then pulled them and her panties down slowly and erotically while she watched the aroused little girl with the throbbing meat-pillar.~

“I'm soo wet...” Rena mused and soaking wet she was! She was so wet those white panties she'd set aside had become entirely see-through! “Evelynn... please... fill me with that glorious girl-cock!” Rena urged Evelynn to plug her pussy and breed her.

“It'll never fit Rena... but I'll do my best!” Evelynn slowly approached Rena. Her cock had leaked with her pre-stuff throughout and made several sticky messes on the floor and the walls, thick sticky splotches of semi-clear pre-cum! Her pre went 'splish,' 'splash,' and 'splut!' As it got everywhere.~ Evelynn pushed the tip of her girl-cock against Rena soaking wet and eagerly gaping pussy lips and then pushed! Eve pushed with all her might but to no avail, she only managed to fit the tip inside due to her over-sized girth.

“Evelynn! Oh Evelynn! I'm... C-coming!” Rena howled and shot fem-cum out in a jet stream all over Eve's mast while Eve did her best trying to push more of her length inside of the horny fountain orgasming Rena.~

“Eve, nnnnh... from now on we're girlfriends! O-ooh yes!” Rena said and then came a second time! And yet Eve had barely managed to fit half of her dick's head inside of Rena's sopping wet hole but it clung to her tip and felt so pleasurable and intense she was already about to cum!

“I-I can't get any deeper but... oooh! I'm about to cum... Rena! I'm c-cumming!” 

“Yes! Oh yes! Fill me with your hot cum! Cum inside of me Evelynn!” Rena shouted and she pulled on Evelynn's mast with their combined effort, she'd manage to get her whole bulbous dick-head inside before she unleashed her thick seed!

“I'm cumming!” Eve screamed. Her balls tightened and her shaft expanded as she let loose! Eve flooded Rena's insides with her rich semen. Rena's pussy and womb got filled within seconds and her belly was made to expand more with every long burst of nut that she filled her new girlfriend with!

“Y-yes!” Rena came a third time. She squirted like crazy as she ovulated and got all of her eggs fertilized! “I can feel it... Oh... Evelynn! I can, nnnh... you've impregnated me! Y-yes!” Rena cooed as her belly expanded and got bigger and rounder, its expansion was visible! She looked inflated enough to appear nine months pregnant and with every blast she only grew a larger tummy! Eve kept cumsploding inside for several more minutes. At no point did anyone else came in the bathrooms, likely because all the noises made people stay out and stay away. By the time Eve's balls had finally shrunken down to their normal soccer-ball sizes and gotten completely drained, Rena had wound up with a belly big and bloated with enough of a volume of Evelynn's semen to make it look like she was about to give birth to a quad of baby-girls any day now.

“That was fantastic... nnnh,” An exhausted Rena cooed and rubber her huge belly which radiated with warmth from all the semen she'd gotten cuminflated with and she smiled wide at her wonderful little lover.

“Y-yeah...” Evelynn agreed, her cock was softening and it went 'flump' when it hit the sticky tiled bathroom floor. “Though cumming like this always takes a lot out of me,” Evelynn yawned and made her way closer and slumped right into her girlfriend's inviting arms for a big hug. Eve snuggle that huge ballooning belly of Rena's. “So big...” she cooed.

“Yeah, you came a lot my little lover. You've stuffed me with so much sperm that I've completely lost my appetite,” Rena laughed and ran her fingers through Evelynn's long brown hair.

“Ah!” Eve yelped she had completely forgotten about that part of their date plans. “I kinda forgot about that during all the excitement,” Eve rubbed one of her sleepy eyes and let out a second and even bigger yawn.

“How about this sweetheart,” Rena began. “Let's call it a day sweetie and do the dinner thing some other time. I'm like way stuffed and I won't be very mobile like this and you seem to have gotten pretty tired judging by those big yawns,” Rena said as she brushed Eve's sleepy face.” Let's just call an Uber and head back home and just get some much-needed rest, okay?” Rena proposed and then gave Eve a big kiss right on her forehead. “God you're cute!” Rena mused and gave the sleepy futa-girl a big squeeze.

“Okay,” Evelynn agreed and smiled.

The got up and then helped each other wash what cum they could off of their bodies and Rena helped Evelynn get that two-foot long flaccid dick of Evelynn's all stuffed inside of a double layer of condoms once more. “There we go,” Rena said once she had succeed. Rena continued and made the pick-up arrangements and with them done the two of them left the bathrooms and made their way towards for the exits. The staff stared at them as they walked out, it was obvious to both of them that they knew precisely what they'd been up to in women's bathroom. The staff had heard everything and even if they hadn't that suddenly much larger belly of Rena's and the fact that they reeked of cum would've otherwise been a dead giveaway anyway. 

Just outside the car was already waiting for them. Eve helped the waddling Rena get in the vehicle before getting in herself. Eve was tired but not equally as overwhelmingly much than she had become in the past during other post-ejaculation phases. Eve's stamina seemed to be improving, even if only just a little.

“How are you feeling?” Evelynn asked the exhausted Rena as the car drove off. Eve could see a man that looked like he'd be the manager stand there and watch them. The chubby man stood there in his white shirt with his arms crossed and he made personally sure they left.

“I'm doing okay Eve, I'm all fine.” she patted Eve's head only to discover a chunk of sticky left-over semen stuck in it that she'd missed and she got it on her fingers. “We'll do a dinner date next time my love,” she suggested. Rena was already eager to make plans for their next date.

“I'd love to!” Evelynn exclaimed and leaned against Rena who licked her fingers clean off Eve's cum. Eve's balls were entirely drained dry. Even right now that she was sitting right beside a lady as incredible as Rena her two-foot long floppy cock dangled between her legs utterly soft. Their driver didn't say anything, but Eve could almost sense his boner, probably brought on from the rather intense cum-smell they let out and he made no efforts to open any windows to air it out. Eve's eyes met his in the rear mirror and he turned away out of embarrassment.

“I'd... I'd love to take the two of you anywhere,” the driver said. “Just give me a call! Like whenever,” he said boldly. Rena had already passed out by then and was snoozing softly. Eve accepted a note from him with his phone number on it and she promised they would. He explained he was something of a futa-fan, especially into hyper-futas such as herself.

As the Uber driver continued to navigate his way through traffic, driving them to their respective homes Eve looked over at the sleeping Rena and gave the sleeping beauty a peck on her cheek and smiled. She could hardly wait for their next date!


	7. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 25th of December and a mega-hung futa is spending time home with her parents and then receives a couple of gifts of very thoughtful lewd gifts for a girl with a libido as strong as hers.

It was the twenty-fifth of December, or as it's also known as 'Christmas Day.' Eve had just gotten dressed while still in pretty much a half-dazed state. She had been too excited the night before to get her usual amount of hours of sleep. Eve was wearing a long red dress with large white buttons, a red hat Santa hat with a white fluffy rim and a pom-pom, and a pair of seasonal red condoms on her two-foot long and floppy girl-cock. Eve looked at herself in the full-body mirror she has in her room did a little spin, she really pulled off the cute look! Eve headed downstairs and as she was about to head to the kitchen she could hear her parents voices as well as she could smell the scent of freshly made toast coming from the living room which made the still sleepy Eve to turn and head there instead. 

Eve entered the living room and got greeted by the sight of her parents sit there together on their leather sofa, enjoying their breakfast and tea, and not far from where Opal sat there was the Christmas tree which the three of them had a lot of fun decorating the night before. The tree was a large and dense pine tree. The tree stood almost eleven feet tall and it was about a foot shorter than the room was high. The tree had been decorated with lots of red glass baubles, draped all around up and down in white glittery tinsel and multi-colored lights and in the top of it was gold-colored Christmas star which made the tree touch the ceiling, if only just barely.

Opal, a stunning busty blonde bombshell and Evelynn's dad-mom, was wearing a long silver ballroom dress, a red Santa hat, much like Eve's, and a pair of gold baubles earrings instead of her usual large hoop earrings. Sitting right beside Opal and spreading some jam on a piece of toast did Doris. Doris, or Dora as she's nicknamed by Opal is a curvy female brunette and she's Evelynn's birth-mom, she was wearing a green and red dress with long sleeves and a reindeer diadem on her head. They were both looking beautiful and festive in their outfits, so much so they made Eve blush a little.

Opal and Doris turned and faced Eve as she entered, “good morning sweet-heart! Did you sleep well?” Opal asked beaming at Eve.

“Come and join us for breakfast Eve,” Doris continued and she patted the spot next to her on the sofa, inviting their beloved daughter to join them.

Eve was still pretty sleepy and did her best to stifle a yawn, but to no avail, “aaannn, good morning,” she greeted her parents and covered her as mouth as best she could, to not be rude in front of them. “I'd love to!” she then said and came over and sat down right beside Doris.

“Some tea?” Doris asked, though she was already pouring her a cup.

“Yes please! And toast too!” Eve beamed and cheerily popped a pair of bread slices in the toaster. Eve's barely contained genuine excitement for the festivities made Doris chuckle.

Doris smiled and then gave Eve a nudge, “does anything look different today from yesterday?” she cheekily asked Eve, curious if she could spot what had been changed.

Eve looked at Doris and over to Opal then back at her, “what's supposed to be different mama?” Eve was clueless.

“Oho? But.... what's that over there?” Doris pointed at the base of the tree and right under the branches there was a huge package wrapped in shiny red paper, the large box was only partially concealed by the tree. Eve had no clue how she could've missed spotting something so obvious, a present at this size. It looked to be about eight feet long and about four feet high.

“Whoa! What's that Christmas gift!” Evelynn excitedly exclaimed as she was staring at the package with her mouth agape. “What's in it?” she wondered.

“You're just absolutely precious sweetie,” Doris said.” I know you're excited but at least finish up your breakfast first sweet-heart,” Doris leaned in and pecked her beloved daughter right on her forehead. After a minute the pieces of bread sprung out of the toaster and Evelynn hurriedly grabbed both of them and spread a thick layer of butter on them and gobbled them up, crumbs got everywhere.

“Easy girl, the present isn't going anywhere,” Opal laughed at her hurrying daughter.

“S-sorry! I just...”

“We know, dearie. It's okay dear,” Doris said and she put her hand on top of Evelynn's.

When Eve finished up her meal the doorbell unexpectedly rang. “Oh!” Doris exclaimed and turned to face Opal, “We're not expecting any guests are we dear?” she asked her. “I wonder who it could be... and on Christmas day” Doris continued.

“Say Evelynn would you be a sweetie and go answer the door?” Opal asked her daughter.

Evelynn had finished eating and was very excited to learn what was in the wrapped gift but she didn't want to make a fuss. “Sure!” Eve said and now with some renewed energy skipped her way over to the front door. She was as also curious to learn who it could be that'd come over for a visit on Christmas day. Eve opened the door just as the doorbell rang again and that startled the visitor. “A-ah!” It was Abby and Eve had made her jump.

“Abby! Welcome! Merry Christmas!” Evelynn shone greeting her friend and classmate.

“Thank you Eve, happy holidays to you too!” Abby said “While we don't celebrate Christmas at my house we do appreciate the time off. To each their own,” she continued with a big smile. Neither of them had seen each other for almost two whole weeks by then. Abby was wearing a black jacket with a cobweb pattern print on the back, a pair of tight black lycra pants and her usual tall punk-style platform boots. The only color splash of color in Abby's outfit was her purple knee-length skirt.

“It's nice to see ya Eve!” Abby said as she gave Eve a hearty hug. “I bet the three of you are doing some family Christmas thingy so I won't overstay my welcome.”

“Oh! You'd never ever do that!” Evelynn said squeezing her friend as they hugged.

I just wanted to see ya and also hand a ya a little thing,” Abby said as she broke the hug and pulled a little checkered red and white envelope with a golden ribbon tied around it and handed it over to Eve. “I wish the two of you would just 'come clean' to your parents already and stop using me as your gopher,” she complained. “It's something from Rena... but that part I'm sure you've guessed already” 

Eve paused and looked at her friend with a guilty expression, “I know, I know. I will when... I mean, Rena is already pregnant, I just know it! With my virility and everything it's guaranteed, you know? And I on the very same day I promised my parents I wouldn't I go outside and make someone else pregnant, I did so...” Evelynn explained. “I do appreciate you bringing this to me though loads, it makes me very happy!” Evelynn cheerfully said and hugged Abby tight and close once more.

“D-don't mention it,” Abby said and from feeling Eve's huge floppy cock rub against her made her face and ears turn almost as red as her hair. “You know I'm here for you, I'm your friend and I wanna support you every way I can,” she said with a flushed face.

“I know and I just want you to know that I'm very thankful!” Eve said and hugged and rubbed against her even tighter.

“Thanks,” a still blushing Abby said. “I've gotta go now Eve... I'll leave you guys to do your 'family thing',” she said. “It's been great to have been able to see ya!” Abby said once more, then turned and made her exit while waving at Evelynn who waved back. After Abby left Eve looked at the envelope in her hand, she wondered what could be inside? Eve didn't get a chance to think about it for long before her cellphone rang, it was that special tune that Rena had set-up to be 'her ringtone' on Eve's phone. 

“Rena!” Eve exclaimed and her girl-cock grew a foot in size from excitement as she raised her phone to her ear and answered. “Hi there! It's Eve talking,” she greeted her girlfriend.

“Eve! Sweetie!” the bubbly voice of Rena's could be heard saying. “Merry Christmas!” Rena gave her girl-stud a holiday greeting.

“Merry Christmas to you too!” Eve said, her heart was already racing from talking to her incredible girlfriend.

“Have Abigail been over with my Christmas present for you yet?” Rena wondered. “I know it's still early but... I just couldn't help myself!” Rena added, she was as excited to talk to Evelynn as Eve was to talk to her.

“She has,” Evelynn answered. “Actually she left just now,” she said and she once again glanced at the envelope. “What's in it?” she straight up asked Rena.

“Oh! You gotta open it!” an aroused Rena demanded. Rena was casually touching her soaking wet pussy-lips while she talked to her young stud. “M-mmmf... inside there's a USB Drive with something very special on it! You've got a pair of VR-goggles right? It's a special designed program on that drive I've had made just for you sweetie,” Rena explained. “I know it's hard for you that I'm a bit too tight and shallow in my 'lower regions' to fit more of that girl-cock of yours than the head of it so I've had a couple of talented friends of mine make this application just for you! One where you get to stuff a virtual me in first person... that'll be fun right?” Rena explained and Eve's cock grew harder and bigger from visualized it in her head. “I'm working on getting looser down there for you cause I want to be able handle that incredible girth of yours! And I hope this little gift will tide you over till the next time we meet, n-nnnnh!” she moaned. Rena was rubbing herself and picturing Eve fucking a virtual version of herself and that image made her have an orgasm while still on the phone.~

“Ooh!” Eve blushed, she heard that Rena was panting pretty hard. “I-I see that-that's incredible! Thank you!” Eve said with a flushed facial expression and she was a growing a proper hard-on.

“Eve! Eve! What's taking so long?” Eve could hear Doris calling to her from the other room and only just then remembered that she had totally left her parents just hanging.

“Ah! I'm coming!” Eve hollered back at them 

“...I'm sorry,” Eve said to Rena on the phone. “My parents are calling me, I've gotta go,” Evelynn excused herself.

“I understand sweetie, see you soon! Big kisses and I love you 'hon!”

“See you soon Rena! I love you lots and lots!” Eve said with sincerity and with that they ended the call.

Evelynn made her return to the living room with that envelope still in her hand. “Sorry for taking so long. It was one of my classmates that came by and gave me a Christmas present and then I got a phone call literary right after,” Evelynn explained.

“Oh that's quite alright, we just wondered what happened to you. We thought that maybe you'd headed out or something, you were gone for a little bit,” Opal said. By now Opal and Doris both had finished up their breakfasts and cleared the table.

“And judging from that stiffy of yours that's got to have been a very special friend on the phone sweetie...” Doris said then continued,” that or you're just really eager to see what's in your present,” she said. Eve felt Doris's eyes on her impressive five-foot long condom-clad and pre-cum oozing half-chub.

“Ah!” Eve gasped, Doris made her blush and she tried to hide her erection with her hands but when this size, or larger, nothing she'd do could ever hope to hide it.

“It's okay honey,” Opal reassured. “Don't worry about it and instead come here,” Opal beckoned her little angle over. “Don't you wanna see what's in your present?” and Eve's eyes were once more drawn to that mysterious huge box.

Eve approached the present and pulled it out from under the tree, her dick was still throbbing from her phone call with her girlfriend just earlier and it was rubbing up against it. Eve ripped the paper off of her Christmas present, eager to learn what was inside. Inside was a basic looking white carton but what was written on it in huge letters made Eve's eyes go wide! It said: “Onahole Custom Size” in red text. It was a pocket pussy, except this one was anything but pocket-sized.

“Do you remember I measured your dick a few weeks ago dearie?” Doris asked. “We've placed an order using your measurements and had this onahole specifically made to your exact size and had it delivered, pretty cool huh?”

'Cool' was an understatement! Eve's erection grew fast! She was already horny but this rocketed her cock-size to seven feet in length and made it twitch furiously.

“From your reaction I can only guess you're loving the gift,” Opal mused, her huge lady-wood grew hard and began throbbing too, seeing her daughter cute and sexy reaction made her horny and eager to do some sexy some stuffing of her very own.~

“I-I do! This is soo cool! I love it soo much!” Eve attempted to lift the carton up but, oh boy was it heavy... “N-nnnh... a little help here?” she struggled carrying it by herself and it wound up slipping out of her fingers and she dropped it! She barely missed her little toes as her new toy hit the ground with a loud thud!

“Of course sweet-heart, no problem at all,” Opal said as she came over and together this time they lifted and carried the box. “I know!” Opal exclaimed excitedly at the idea she'd just hatched. “I bet you wanna test this thing out right away, yeah? How about we get you set up in the bathroom? Right in that large tub we've got this floor. You'd be able to cum to your hearts content and not have to hold back one bit!” she said.

Eve's excitement grew, she loved the idea! “Yes, yes! I wanna try that! Pretty please mommy!” she begged her eyes burning with eagerness to try her new toy out. Eve has never been able to go balls deep inside of anything because the enormity of her cock and she was ever so eager to loose that 'virginity.'

“Of course my little angel! That's why I suggested it to begin with,” Opal said and she had a big smile on those pink-painted lips of hers.

“Have fun sweetie,” Doris said as she gave Eve a kiss on her forehead and then gave her wife Opal's big bulge a wanting pat. “When you've got her all set-up then please come back and see me,” she cooed into Opal's ear which made her shiver and her boner throb even harder inside of her already very strained panties, her member threatened to tear right through her panties.

“Oh! I will Dora,” Opal moaned, she was getting as turned on as her daughter already was. “Come along now,” Opal said as she took the lead.

The two of them carried the box together carrying to the bathroom. Once there Eve pulled the rubbery gift out of it's box. “It's huge!” she exclaimed as she admired the artificial pussy in all it's glory. Eve fingered the inside of it with her fingers, it felt velvety and soft. “It's not really the same as a real one but...” Eve began but stopped herself mid-sentence, she'd almost accidentally told her mother about her girlfriend and her girlfriend's pussy to be more precise.

“What was that sweet-heart?” Opal wondered.

“Oh n-nothing!” Eve said a bit flustered.

“Anyways sweetie, it's designed to be as lifelike as possible, I hope it'll feel nice and snug around your member,” Opal mused and gave her daughter another big smile. Together the two futas hoisted the toy and put it in the tub. “It's open both ends so when you cum it'll all go in the tub, or it will as long you keep this thing resting like this,” she explained she patted that onahole twice.

“Sounds great! I'll be sure to remember that” an eager Evelynn said. By this point her condoms were filled to brim with nothing but her pre-cum, a huge bubble dangled from the tip and close to bursting.

“Oh! And for an even better experience I'll even let you use this,” Opal pulled out a bottle of lotion out of a cupboard, it was that as large mini-fridge. The bottle was so tall in fact that it reached up to Opal's waist. “This is some premium stuff and you can use as much as you need,” Opal said and she lined up the bottle's nozzle with the artificial vagina and gave it several pumps, a scent of cherries filled the air when she did. “This will make it smooth all smooth ride for you,” she said. Opal was tempted to have a go at it herself, but she was a lot smaller in dick-size and wouldn't be able to fill it properly and then there was the fact that her wife was still awaiting her in their bedroom and nothing beats the real thing, she thought.

“There we go, all ready to go and just for you,” Opal mused. “Me and Dora are just gonna do some 'mommy business' upstairs but lets meet back in the living room again once we're all 'relived', sounds good?” Opal asked and Evelynn nodded in response, that did indeed sound very good.

Pretty much as soon as Opal had left Eve rushed to her room and fetch her VR-headset and her gaming laptop which is powerful enough to run it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have been gifted things that works together like like these, a toy and some fap material, a real happy coincidence! Eve placed her laptop and got it set-up in a safe spot on a table and installed Rena's special software on her system. With all the preparations completed Eve put that headset on and got greeted by a 3D-realization of Rena. “Whoa! It really looks like her!” Eve said. Eve was seriously impressed with the amount of detail on display.

“Heya Eve! How's my little stud-muffin doing?” The avatar of Rena asked while cheerfully wave at her and her voice sounded exactly like Rena's. “Just so you know I should probably tell you this is all just prerecorded audio, so you we can't really converse, as great as that would've been,” she explained and gave Eve a smile very similar to her real life counterpart. Rena must've had her face motion captured for that, Eve thought. Eve's hard on grew even bigger, it became a massive meat-pillar eight-feet long and rock-solid! Eve's beast of a cock shot pre-cum out an alarming rate and force!

“N-nnnnh!” Eve groaned and she overfilled the condoms and made them go pop from the insane volumes of pre Eve let out! “A-aahn!” she moaned and her pre went splash and splut as the stuff hit the bathroom floor. In the animation Rena turned around, bent over to look back at her while she spread her pussy lips.

“This is the only pose I can make, but I know this one is your favorite,” 3D Rena cooed with a big horny grin on her lips. Eve's balls groaned and grew at the sight of the pussy and she wanted it.

The young futa's real life erection now ached for some action, she slowly approached the toy and touched the thing with just her dick's tip. It was already very wet from being generously filled with her mother's private lotion reserves and what little of her huge cock she had inside of it felt just incredible.

“Go on!” Rena said and Eve could see a cock sliding into frame from between where her legs would've been. Evelynn looked down and saw that she didn't have a body modeled, the only thing of her present of screen was this massive girthy girl-cock and a pair of very hefty nuts dangling below it! The rendered shaft, while huge, was actually smaller than Eve's is in real-life, she guessed it was because the one who had modeled and added it didn't know her real dimensions and must've just had to to take a guess at it.

“Come closer stud,” 3D Rena teased and she shook her ass a little. Eve began to push more of her cock inside and just as she did so did the animated dick on-screen too! Eve saw that dick slid inside with ease and she matched its movements in real life and did it ever feel sensational! The material clung to her cock and the lotion heighten all the stimulation she received! Eve pushed her cock deeper inside of it, the toy swallowed her dick-head with ease and nothing stopped her from being able to keep going, like what usually happened to her.

“Is this... is this what if feels like to push deeper inside than the just head? T-this feels incredible!” Eve's pleasure only kept rising as she thrust into the toy harder, going deeper, wedging more of her girth inside of it. Eve could easily get addicted to this! Eve instinctively began to thrust, she plowed it with normally over-sized cock of hers, going in and out of the artificial pushing and managing to shove more of her throbbing erection inside of it as she went harder with every repetition.

“Keep going! Oh yes! Oh yes E-Eve!” The avatar of Rena moaned, urging her to keep going.

And kept it up she did! Before long she'd pushed that cock of hers balls deep into that wonderfully snug onahole! “Nnnnh... R-Rena! I'm filling you up all the way! Y-yes Rena!” Eve panted, she was completely immersed in the experience. Eve drooled from the pleasure she felt while she mounted that toy pussy rough and fast. Eve was getting close.~

“Almost t-there! O-ooh!” Eve moaned. She ejected pre-cum out by the bucket load and all of that stuff just went inside of the extra large round bath tub, slowly filling it up.

“I'm coming Eve! Nnnnh! Y-yes!” hearing Rena's voice howl into her ears like that made Eve's towering girl-cock hard as steel and shake vigorously and her churning beanbag-sized balls tighten. Eve was about to blow her load!

“R-Rena! I'm... cumming!” Eve slammed that shaft of hers inside of the toy pussy one last time and when she did so did the animated cock pictured on-screen! “Y-yes!” Eve screamed as she came and did she ever cum hard! She could that rendered tummy of Rena's bloat up and become bigger and rounder than she had ever seen it in real life. “I'm filling you up with soo much cum, Rena!” Eve screamed. In the real world Eve was pumping out nut-batter into the tub and slathering the walls, spraying them with her cum, airbrushing them white. Eve shot out thick long ropes of semen, her load came out at high pressure, an explosion of potent futa-cum came splooging out of her dick! “Oh yes! Rena!” Eve was in ecstasy, this felt soo good and one day she'd hope to be able to manage doing this for real. She'd love to one day manage to hilt her girl-cock inside of her girlfriend's loosened pussy and pump her insides with an extra large helping of cum! Eve kept going for several minutes, shooting out enough of her extra thick semen to overfill the bathtub. Eve felt the room temperature rise from all the batter and the warm liquid covered her toes and feet, she'd really shot out a ton of cummies!~

“Nnnnh,” 3D-Rena groaned, she looked bloated enough to be pregnant with a hundred babies inside of that house-sized belly of hers. Eve looked at the sexy render of her and her softening girl-dick twitched but didn't manage to grow erect and her balls which had been as big as beanbag chairs had been completely drained.

A satisfied Evelynn pulled that pair of goggles off her head and discovered what a mess she'd made in the real world! Never before had she ever came this much. There where semen all over the room, only the wall directly behind her and half the ceiling had been spared her onslaught. Eve blushed as she heard that automatic drainage pump start-up and struggle at chugging all of her extra thick cum that went up to her ankles, last time when she'd flooded that bathroom like this Opal had been there to help her fill it. Eve had never previously came so much on her own, a testament to how good her experience had been.~

“Wow... that was... intense,” Eve moaned a bit out of it. She looked down, her balls had shrunken back to their normal size but her shaft... did it look bigger? It was all soft alright but it had gained a couple of inches. “Is this... my new soft size?” she wondered and she held that piece of floppy meat in her hands, it was still too early to say.

Afterwards Eve went through the process of cleaning the mess up, washing herself and rinsing her new toy out. It took a while but achieving orgasms of this intensity could be worth it every now and again. Once she'd restored everything and gotten dressed she made her way back to the living room were both of her parents already where. Opal and Dora were having gingerbread cookies and the two of the looked about as sexually relived as Evelynn felt. They invited her to join in and she did. Eve sat down between them and the three of them just enjoyed a quiet moment basking in the afterglow.

“Did you have fun hon'?” Doris asked Eve after a bit and to that she could only nod, she'd really had.

“I even made sure to clean up after myself too,” Eve said.

“Ah... you didn't have to go that far, we could've done that together later. I mean it's Christmas day after all, none of that work-stuff is allowed today, ” Doris said and playfully poked her daughter's nose with her index finger.

The Swanssons spent the rest of the day together as a family indoors eating Christmas food and snacks heartily, playing games with each other and staying up late and watching TV till midnight as the first Christmas snow fell outside. Outside it was cold but inside there was the love, warmth, playful cuddles and the as non-sexual the skinship could be in a family with two hyper futa members in it.

Happy Holidays and till next time!


End file.
